


Tribute

by adoctoraday



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Ghosts, Infinity Gauntlet, Kneeling, Large Cock, Magic, Royalty, Sacrifice, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Space Flight, Tribute, magical powers, thick thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/adoctoraday
Summary: A shadow moves across the universe, bringing death and destruction to those caught in its path. The Mad Titan searches for the Infinity Stones that will grant him the power to control the universe itself, to bring order to chaos, light to the darkness, destiny calling him forth. One planet offers Tribute to the Titan, pleading for mercy from a merciless man. The Tribute is taken, and destiny is forever altered.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hear me... and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering,” Ebony Maw purred as he strode, hands folded behind his back before the gathered crowds. “No. It is _salvation_. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice,” he murmured, hissing out the last of the word till it sounded perverted and foul coming from his misshapen face. 

You wished you could scream at him, at the crowds, at all of this, but alas, the magics placed in the jeweled setting of your collar didn’t allow for that freedom.

_Sacrifice_

What did these people— _your people—_ know of sacrifice? When the rumors of the Mad Titan’s progress across the galaxy became fact—his ships burning into your atmosphere—your father had made a fast decision.

Tribute would be offered to attempt to appease the Titan, and spare your people. It was a good plan, one you would have agreed with—had you not been the unwilling lamb before the slaughter.

Now, as Ebony Maw paced in front of you and the crowd of royal courtiers, his thin lips curled into something that might have once been a smile.

“Smile, for even in death you have become Children of Thanos,” he announced with a dramatic half bow, stepping aside so the massive Titan could step forward.

You had watched as his children had emerged from their ships, reaving and slaughtering like the monsters they were, stomach ill at the sight of your people being slaughtered.

Your betrayal had come as a sneak attack; your father had forced you into the collar with the aid of the royal court, their powerful minds synced together just barely enough to battle your own will.

You narrowed your eyes in loathing as the Mad Titan came before your father, staring down at him with a mixture of curiosity and boredom.

“You wish to offer tribute?” he asked, voice even keeled and soft, the baritone of it rumbling in your ears like thunder.

Your father nodded eagerly and waved a hand towards the gathered crowds, “Mighty Titan, our planet is thriving. We practice controlled production of offspring and our people want for nothing. To destroy half our population would be to destroy the very model of what you wish to achieve!”

You had to admit, despite your fury towards him, your father was a master diplomat and manipulator. It was what had kept your planet safe for hundreds of years, and what you suspected would keep them safe now.

The Titan stared down at your father and then cast a glance out at the crowds, his icy gaze flinging out towards the snow capped mountains and lush green hills.

Slowly, he nodded. 

His head turned towards you and his brow furrowed, “Who is this tribute you offer?” he asked quietly and once more you could see curiosity in his gaze.

Your father’s gaze flitted over to meet yours and there was a moment of hesitation, just a breath, before he murmured, “This is my daughter. She is overjoyed to be chosen as tribute to save her people and be counted among your Children, should you choose.”

The Titan said nothing but continued to look at you, his gaze studying every inch of you before returning to your face to meet your hostile gaze.

“She does not seem overjoyed. She looks like a prisoner, awaiting condemnation,” he mused, sounding dryly amused.

Annoyance burned in your belly and you glared at them both, wishing desperately for the collar to be gone so you could use your powers and destroy this man.

“She is quite eager, I assure you!” your father declared, fear creeping into his voice for the first time.

The Titan nodded and took a step towards you, his enormous body looming as he approached. Tilting your chin up, you glared, undercutting the lie your father was so eager to tell.

His lips quirked on one side, too quick and too severe to be considered a smile, but you saw amusement in his gaze anyways.

“What is your name little one?” he murmured and before your forced muteness could be exposed your father jumped in, voice shaky.

“Her name is unimportant. She is trained in combat skills and knows two hundred languages. She can cook and sow a field, ride an unbroken Fjirmare and has climbed to the tallest peak on our planet before she was 100. She is a fine tribute. In fact, that is what she will answer to,” he told the Titan excitedly and a moment later you felt the collar burn with magic against your skin.

He had changed it somehow...and you suspected you wouldn’t like how.

The Titan stared down at you for another moment, his gaze drawn to the collar before he nodded and turned to your father, “This tribute is acceptable. In return, your people, _all_ your people, may live,” he acquiesced.

You could hear your father’s sigh of relief and saw his brows relax before he smiled broadly and lifted his hands in a gesture of praise, “We thank you Titan, for your generosity!” he declared and in the distance you heard people cheering, crying with relief as they realized a deal had been struck.

Thanos’s Children scowled and one by one began to slink back towards the ships, leaving only Thanos and Maw behind.

The Titan turned to you and studied you for a moment before gesturing towards your father, “Do you wish to say your goodbyes?” he offered.

Your eyes met those of your father’s and you waited for the burn of magic that would allow you to speak.

It didn’t come.

Shaking your head slowly, you lifted your hands and placed the back of your flattened right hand against your sternum, dragging it down towards your belly and turned it to the side in a cutting motion towards your hip.

_I renounce you_

Your left hand formed a fist and tapped against your forehead twice before your fingers splayed out, and covered half your face.

_I do not know you_

Gasps rose from the crowd as you made a fist again with your left hand and drive it against your breast, as though driving home a dagger.

_Your blood is mine_

The blood had drained from the face of every courtier and your father, their shock apparent to all. Never before had a Princess declared her family to be blood traitors and renounced her name and claim to the throne.

You were, as of this moment, without a family.

The silence rippled outwards as people began to realize what you had done, began to realize that you were not a willing tribute.

As the hissing of whispers grew, the Titan nodded and reached out, one of his large hands wrapping round your muscular bicep to pull you towards him.

Glancing at Maw, he jerked his chin and the lithe creature followed, floating along behind his father.

You spared no glance for your father or the courtiers, steeled yourself against the outraged and heartbroken cries of your people and allowed yourself to be towed along into the waiting ship.

As the engines hummed, a pile of your belongings by the door caught your eye and you wrenched your arm out of the Titan’s grip, hurrying over to root through them until your fingers closed around the one item most precious to you.

“Your things were supplied by your father. If there is anything you wish to bring with you not here, tell me now,” Thanos commanded as you looked out the large hatch doors towards everything you were leaving behind. 

Sorrow, grief, rage and agony swelled within you at the injustice of it all, but you did little more than shake your head _no._

“Very well. Let us leave,” Thanos commanded from somewhere behind you and you watched as the hatch doors rose slowly, their ponderous journey cutting off your view of the place you had called home.

Your fingers clenched tighter as they clanged shut and you felt the slight sting of pain, a faint copper scent reaching your delicate nose.

You heard the soft trod of feet behind you and then the low rumble of the Titan’s voice in your ear.

“Welcome home, my Tribute.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Your belongings were carried along the dark hallways of the ship as it lifted out of the atmosphere and when the ship shuddered, the collar around your neck burned with magic. 

You weren’t sure what had just happened, but you weren’t about to try anything until you were alone wherever they planned on holding you. Ebony Maw floated along ahead of you, and you weren’t sure where Thanos had gone, but you didn’t like being alone with the creepy fish-faced creature. 

Eventually he stopped in front of a door and waved a hand, “Your chambers,” he rasped with a smirk. The grey metal slid open when Maw pressed a hand to the pad beside the frame, and you stepped aside as a train of servants carried your belongings inside. 

Shifting uncomfortably, you followed them in and glanced around the room, surprised at how large it was. The far wall had a view of space as it went by, but the grey walls and black stone floors were both bare. 

It was cold, sterile. 

The servants traipsed out and Maw lingered in the doorway, fingers laced together in front of his chest. “Do let us know if you require anything,” he murmured before stepping out, the door sliding shut behind him. 

When you were sure you were alone, you reached a hand up to the collar and swallowed before attempting to speak. 

“I am a prisoner of Thanos the Mad Titan,” you whispered, relief flooding you with each word. You had your voice back, your power. No longer would you be a mute by force.

This time when you looked around the room you noted the large bed by the windows, and walking past it, a large bathroom with a sunken tub laid into sparkling black tile. 

Peering back out at the room, you made a decision. 

You would unpack and bathe and when it was time, you would find a way to kill the Mad Titan. 

As you placed the finishing touches on your room, there was a knock at the door and then the deep baritone of Thanos rumbled through the door. 

“Tribute, open the door.”

Sighing softly, you rose and went to the door, placing your hand on the pad by the door and wondered why he didn’t just use the one outside your room. As he entered, you stepped back, tucking your hands into your pockets.

Thanos peered around the room and nodded slowly, “You have done much to make yourself at home,” he murmured, sounding surprised. “I would have thought you would not be eager to stay here,” he commented, turning back to stare at you. 

Shrugging, you went back to the chest you had opened just before his arrival and rooted through the books your father had sent with you. All of your favorites and a few you hadn’t gotten to read before you had been offered up as tribute. 

Glancing around the room you frowned when you realized there was no shelving to place them on. Soft footsteps behind you made your shoulders stiffen, but you refused to otherwise react. 

“You enjoy reading?” Thanos asked softly, reaching past you to pluck a book from the chest. As he flipped through it you nodded and gathered a few in your arms before going over to the ledge of the space view and settling them down. 

When you turned back, Thanos was watching you with interest and you lifted your chin, making the shells and uncut gems in your braids clink together softly, like windchimes. 

His lips quirked at the defiance you showed him and you strode across the room to gather more books, ignoring him as you organized your makeshift shelf. You could hear the gentle thud of his footsteps behind you and a moment later he was at your side, offering you books, one by one. 

Hesitating for a moment, you glanced up at him as he held out a tome to you, heavy brow furrowed in question at your reluctance. After a beat, you took it from him, keeping your fingers clear of his. 

As you organized the books, Thanos stood nearby, staring out the windows as the galaxy slid by. 

When you had finished you stood straight and glanced out as well, grief making your gut clench. 

Would you ever see your home again?

Another, darker thought entered-- _did you even want to?_

Inhaling slowly at that, you lifted a hand unconsciously to run your fingers over the collar you still wore, the gesture was quickly becoming habit. 

“That trinket you wear, it has power,” Thanos commented and you looked over at him in surprise, wondering how he knew. His lips curled into a wry smirk and he shook his head, “I see most things that others fail to notice.”

He tilted his head to study you and frowned faintly, “Like the fact that you were an unwilling tribute, but still did not fight when brought aboard this ship. Or that you seem to be mute, whether by choice,” and his gaze darted to the collar once more, “or _not_.” 

His steely gaze met yours and you returned it easily, long used to staring contests while grappling mind to mind in psychological combat. This man, this, Mad Titan, did not scare you. 

A faint smile crept to his lips and he ran a hand over his mouth, nodding. “Very well Tribute. I take dinner soon, I’d like for you to join me, but first, I would show you something,” he murmured. 

When he stepped towards the door and you didn’t follow, his mouth quirked again in that not-smile as he waited. 

Stepping over to your small closet, you pulled out a ndja--a warm wrap made from the wool of the Highland rams and threaded it around your shoulders, keeping the fabric loose so you could draw it up unto a cowl should the need arise. 

Slipping on your boots, you laced them quickly and wished you had real weapons, not just those that these fools had been too ignorant of to notice. As Thanos ushered you out the door, you glanced around, wondering where everyone on the ship was, and where it was he was taking you. 

You both remained silent on the walk, and you started to build a map of the ship in your head, keeping track of turns and doors until Thanos came to a halt in front of a set of doors that were twice his size, inlayed in obsidian and glinted like wet blood. 

With a soft grunt, he shoved the doors open and stepped aside, lifting a hand to usher you inside. As you did, you heard him move behind you and a moment later the darkness was lifted and you let out a stunned gasp. 

Rows upon rows of bookshelves line the room, the walls covered in shelves, and above them hung chandeliers of obsidian and metal, the light amber and warm. Two more levels rose above your head, the delicate lattice railings the only thing between a perilous drop and safety. 

Spinning around slowly, you gazed in wonder at all the knowledge gathered around you, heart racing. 

“You may spend as much time as you like here. Take anything you wish to your chambers. There is to be no restriction on you here,” Thanos murmured and you turned to stare at him in shock. 

This, was not at _all_ what you had been expecting. 

Turning away again, you peered up at the floors above you, at the knowledge around you, and felt hope spring anew into your breast. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, lowering your gaze as you reached out to stroke the spine of a book near you. 

Thanos made a sound of satisfaction, “Ahh, she does speak,” he murmured, sounding amused. “I had thought perhaps your tongue had been removed,” he teased and to both your surprise, you laughed softly before turning to stare at him. 

“I think perhaps my father would have preferred that when I was younger,” you murmured and smirked at the knowing expression on his face--he too must have suffered from rebellious children at some point. 

Frowning, you looked around the room once more, “Why allow me this?” you asked curiously, looking back to him. 

Thanos hesitated and then reached out to run his fingers over the books, “Because, I know what it is to be alone. At least here you may find some comfort.”

Once more, shock rippled through you. 

Why was he being kind? This was not the Mad Titan you had heard so much about. 

The silence grew between you until Thanos shifted and looked away, “I will take my dinner in my chambers, if you would like to join me,” he offered. 

 _NO_  

Your immediate instinct was to turn him down harshly, but something stopped you, some voice inside that said if you responded with intractability, your time here would not be so pleasant as it was now. 

So you nodded, and were once again surprise to see some emotion flit over his face before he squared his shoulders and waved a hand, “Come,” he ordered, leading you out of the magnificent library and back into the dark hallways. 

Whatever your future was here on Thanos’s ship, you now had a safe place to escape to. 

A refuge. 

Thanos led you to his rooms, just a few hallways down from yours, but it was obvious even from the outside that they were much larger. When the door slid shut behind you, you glanced around in amazement. 

The interior of his rooms was warm, gilded by amber lights and kept at a comfortable temperature by a fireplace in the living area. The furniture was large, dark and plush--made for someone of Thanos’s size and looked comfortable enough to spend hours on. 

Bypassing that, Thanos led you to an obsidian stone table, large enough to seat ten people, but currently only set with two places. The plates appeared to be gilded gold, but upon closer inspection, were shattered pieces of glass, held together with gold glue paint. 

Wine goblets were filled with a crimson liquid and the platters covering a good three feet of the table’s surface were laden with meats, fruits, vegetables, and breads. 

Thanos held out a hand towards the table, “Please, sit,” he murmured, and you were surprised by how genuine the offer sounded. Glancing between him and the table, you thought for a moment and then moved past him to take the seat at the head of the table. 

Looking up at him challengingly, you kept a firm expression as he studied you, mouth quirking. It was a blatant power move, and you wanted to see how this supposedly mad man would react. 

Beyond a faint smirk, he said nothing before taking the seat on your left, steepling his fingers to peer at you. “Would you care to partake in a prayer of your home before we eat?” he asked softly, studying you carefully. 

Lifting a brow in surprise, you shook your head _no._  “I haven’t believed in the power of prayer or the gods since I was a child,” you murmured bitingly, looking away to hide the purse of your mouth. 

“Too enlightened?” he mused.

“No. I witnessed the death of my mother because of my father’s hubris,” you snapped, turning angry eyes on him. 

His bright gaze was sharp as he stared at you, nodding slowly. “I am sorry Tribute,” he murmured before reaching out to fill his plate. “What _do_ you believe in then?” he asked curiously. 

You reached out blindly and selected a fruit, gazing at it numbly before your brain identified it as a hornberry, large and swelled with delicious nectar. Rolling it between your hands, you stared at the dark purple skin and felt your lips quirk dryly. 

“I believe in myself. I’ve kept myself alive for nearly my whole life, defended my people in our Royal Council to make their voices heard, and now, I’m your prisoner.”

You looked up at Thanos and found his visage furrowed in concentration as he studied you. His large hands splayed flat against the table and you wondered if you had angered him enough that he would kill you, torture you perhaps. 

Then, he sighed. “I too know what it is like to bear the weight of your people’s needs. To know what is best for them and to be ignored, brushed aside, until it is too late.” 

His icy gaze was deep with sorrow, and for a moment, you wondered what could have happened to create such a deep grief in a man like this. 

Shrugging uncomfortably, you looked away and took a bite of the hornberry, slurping as nectar ran down your chin. Wiping the back of your hand across your mouth, you looked up at him and laughed bitterly, “Guess you think we have something in common then,” you murmured. 

Thanos hesitated a moment and then sighed, stormy gaze meeting yours. “I think you’ll find we have more in common than you’re willing to admit.”

Abruptly, your appetite was gone. Dropping the dripping remains of the hornberry onto the plate, you snatched up the fine linen napkin and scrubbed your hands and mouth clean, glaring at him. 

“You’re a genocidal mad man. We’ve _nothing_ in common, Mad Titan,” you spit, tossing the napkin to the table before storming for the door. 

A soft voice, filled with amusement and bitterness halted your progress, hand hovering over the touchpad so you could leave. 

“So we shall see, Tribute.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three has some blood/violence, but not too graphic. Feels from Thanos who is possibly more self aware than the movie gives him credit for being. Or maybe I just read too much into characters?! lol who knows.  
> Enjoy!

Time was the real enemy here you had quickly come to learn. Without a way to tell how many standard days were passing, you had begun to feel crazy, though your own internal clock made you think it had only been a few days, possibly a week since you had been brought onto Thanos’s ship. 

Thanos had continued to invite you to share meals with him--sometimes a morning breakfast, other times a meal in the middle of the day, but most frequently, dinners. 

You would have said no to every single invitation, were it not for the fact that no one else on the ship would speak to you, let alone spend any time with you. 

When you had wandered the halls of the ship and run into the Children of Thanos during their combat training, they had abruptly stopped and left the room--a clear indication of their dislike for you if there ever had been one.

Not that you cared really, they were murders and likely just as mad as their “Father”, not exactly the type of people to make friends with. 

As it was, during your last meal with Thanos you had complained about your inability to tell how many days were passing, and this afternoon upon returning from the library, had found a digital display on the glass of the window by your bed. 

It counted out the time, showed the date, and could even be changed to another planet’s local time and date. You realized that with this, you could keep track of the days and celebrate the upcoming High Festival of Spirits. 

Pleasure filled you, warm and achy in your chest and when you had dinner with Thanos that evening you thanked him quietly for the clock, avoiding his intelligent gaze. 

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke, “You’re welcome, my Tribute. If there are things you wish for, you need only ask.”

 _What about going home?_ your mind whispered traitorously. 

Shaking your head, you bit your cheek for a moment before speaking. “No thank you. I need nothing else.”

Thanos remained quite, but you could see him studying you out of the corner of your eye. The spark of curiosity there made your stomach clench nervously. 

You didn’t need him to be curious about you, he just needed to leave you alone so you could make your plan to kill him. 

* * *

Another week passed.

Boredom grew, even with the library at your disposal, and you grew bolder in your investigation of the ship. 

You had memorized almost half of the level you were on, and with time, would know every inch of this vessel like the back of your hand. 

Turning the corner past Thanos’s chambers, your nose quivered; the scent of green things hung warmly in the air. Hurrying forward, you followed your nose till a set of glass doors appeared at the end of the hall. 

The scent of dirt was stronger here, warm and comforting and familiar. 

Pushing open the doors, you gasped softly as you emerged in a greenhouse four times the size of Thanos’s chambers. From here you could just barely glimpse the other end of the room through the vegetation, the winking of stars visible in the distance. 

It looked as though some ancient building had been brought onto the ship and the gardens had grown around and through it.

It was...magical. 

Walking slowly forward you inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering in pleasure as the scent of things floral and living filled your nose. Trees reached for the roof, branches reaching out under the artificial sunlight, limbs heavy with every kind of fruit imaginable. 

Bushes and flowers and grass rolled out in front of you, and after a moment’s hesitation, you knelt on one knee to remove your boots. Tucking them beneath a tree, you began to wander through the arbor, fingers reaching out to brush along the silky petals and rough bark. 

A smile grew on your lips as you walked, the grass tickling between your toes so pleasantly it made shivers run over your skin. There was no sense of time as you went, and eventually you found a copse of whitewood soul trees--native to your planet and sacred with the faith. 

Despite your lack of belief, you fell to your knees before them, remembering your mother taking you before them so many times as a child that the holy words still came easily to your lips.

 

 

> _I will follow you down the river, to the place where spirits rest,_
> 
> _Show me the way, show me the way to truth, and I shall be blessed._
> 
> _Way down we shall go, way down, to the bottom of the well,_
> 
> _To the place where hope and peace dwell._  

 

As you trailed off, voice breaking, you realized you were no longer alone. You could feel a shadow covering you, and without turning, knew it was Thanos. 

“I have not heard the Spirit Prayers of A’She in many years,” he murmured, “You sing them beautifully.”

Nodding, you rose and brushed at the dirt on your knees, delaying the moment you would have to look up and find him watching you. When your gaze finally did meet his, his brow was furrowed. 

He looked...concerned. 

“Am I not to wander in this place?” you asked softly, voice hoarse from disuse. 

Thanos looked confused and gave a slow shake of his head, “No, my Tribute. You may go where you wish. This is another place of mine where I go when I wish to remain undisturbed, but I would share it with you gladly,” he murmured. 

Frowning at him, you crossed your arms over your chest, “ _Why?”_ you demanded incredulously. 

“Because you are not a prisoner here, despite what you think,” Thanos murmured, brows pulling together. 

You laughed bitterly, “Oh? So I suppose if I ask for a dropship and supplies so I can leave, you’ll just give it to me?” 

His face fell and he sighed, shaking his head, “No. You are not a prisoner, but you are to remain on this ship until I have completed my mission,” he told you firmly. 

Scoffing, you shook your head and glared at him. “Which is what, Mighty Titan? To wipe out half the universe?” you spat. “You’re a ** _monster_** ,” you hissed, fists balling at your sides with the barely restrained urge to hit him. 

He might have been nearly 9 feet tall, but yours was a race of giants, and at 7 feet tall in your bare feet, you were no small thing to be easily intimidated. Had you still had your weapons, you would have tried to kill him sooner. 

As it was you only had the small blades woven into your braids that looked like nothing more than decorative bits of silver. 

Women’s weapons, some foolish men called them. But it was these weapons that had felled two assassins and won you more practice combat trials than you could count. 

Against full body armor though, you would have to use much different weapons. 

Thanos stared down at you, gaze sad and distant. “I am. I see the truth and I do what must be done, no matter how wretched or monstrous it makes me. Perhaps you should pray again to your ancestors for your own eyes to be opened,” he suggested, deep voice wry and chilly. 

Making a very rude hand gesture, you bit the inside of your cheek again and stormed away, braids swaying and tinkling as you made your way back to the entrance, trying to convince yourself this hadn’t been a retreat. 

It was just a tactical re-maneuvering. 

He hadn’t gotten under your skin. 

_He hadn’t._

* * *

Nearly two weeks went by in which you were completely and utterly alone. Thanos no longer invited you to dine with him and when you tried to speak with any of his Children, their eyes slid past as though you weren’t there. 

Growing frustrated, you went to the large sparring quarters regularly in use by the Children and cast an appraising eye over the weapons on the walls. There were many you were familiar with, and a few you weren’t. 

Stepping forward, you took down a hand and a half sword and twirled it, testing the weight and grip, tossing it back and forth before deciding you didn’t like the way the pommel cut into your palm. 

Replacing it and taking another down, you nodded, immediately feeling how much better it fit your hand. Giving the blade a few test swings, you grinned and turned towards the obstacle course you had seen Proxima running through in the past. 

Slapping a hand against the panel on the wall, you scrolled through the option and selected the mountain forest terrain. The room began to hum and a moment later the floor and ceiling began to shift, lights glimmering as the program changed the very essence of the room to match your selection. 

When it was completed you stood in a forest, the floor sloping up away from you, the faint scent of pine and fresh air filling your nose. It reminded you so poignantly of home that for a moment your eyes burned and it was hard to breath. 

Inhaling raggedly, you twirled the sword and hit the green “Start” button on the pad, sending the training program into motion. 

Taking off at a jog, you kept your eyes peeled for your digital foes and ducked a breath later when the soft twang of an arrow being loosed reached your ears. The bolt slammed into the tree behind you and you quickly began looking for your attacker. 

War drums began pounding and your heartbeat rose with them, adrenaline filling your system. 

Movement flashed and you were spinning around the tree to slash at an attacker, thrusting into the chest of another as he ran howling at you with two axes raised high. 

Sprinting up the hills, sweat began to pearl on your skin and your sword flashed, cutting down foes as you climbed higher. Three archers appeared on top of  a rock outcropping loosing a volley of arrows at you. 

Scrambling for cover, you dropped to your knees and rolled to the side, back slamming into a tall redwood as the bolts peppered the ground where you had been standing. 

Glancing around the corner, you saw that there was now a large brush on the archer’s right flank, allowing you to approach unseen if you moved fast. 

Keeping low, you ran forward and flanked the archers, hacking at their surprised forms until they were no more. 

White hot pain blazed down your back and a scream of surprise slipped from your raw throat. Turning, you found a man nearly two feet taller than you, holding a broadsword painted with your blood. 

The slate blue color of your own blood surprised you and you realized that you would have to be very careful in defeating this man. Ignoring the pain in your back, you parried his next blow and whirled away, your blade a flash of silver as it slashed cleanly through his ribs. 

Howling in pain, the man lifted his sword in a double handed over the head attack, leaving his belly wide open. With a gasp of pain you lunged under his reach and swiped low across his abdomen, spilling his guts out with one blow and opening him from navel to throat with an upsweep. 

Eyes wide in shock, the man collapsed backwards and toppled to the ground with a  crash. Panting, you looked around, worrying there would be another attack, but after a moment, the body on the floor disappeared and the trees and mountain flickered. 

The floor and ceiling began to shift once more and you leaned heavily on your sword, stomach rolling as it moved back to its original position. When it was done you limped over to the wall and lifted your sword back into place, wincing as your back screamed with pain. 

You could feel blood running down your skin, soaking into your linen clothing, and as you turned away from the weapons, your head spun. Bracing a hand against the wall a moment, you took a deep breath and then walked slowly out of the training room and through the halls, the few people in them giving you a wide berth. 

Once back in your room you stripped off your clothing and went to stand beneath the stream of water in the large shower. Forehead braced against the tile of the wall, you breathed unsteadily as pain throbbed through your spine, blood rushing in your ears as you fought to stay conscious. 

Eventually you shut off the water and gently, painfully, dried off your skin before pulling on a pair of widow’s web silk shorts and after a moment’s indecision, a thin top that clung to your shoulders in bare straps and circled under your arms to keep it from falling off, since it had no back. 

You knew that the wound on your back--which you hadn’t looked at yet--needed to be treated, but you didn’t have the energy. Stomach rolling at the sight of the food that had been left for you on your small table by the windows, you turned away and laid down gingerly on the bed. 

Flat on your stomach, you closed your eyes and let the pain and exhaustion consume you. 

Distantly you wondered if maybe you would die here, a prisoner and exile. 

Part of you wondered if maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. 

It wasn’t like you had much left. 

* * *

“Why is there blood on the floor?”

Maw looked up uneasily at his father, wary to respond with the truth. When Thanos’s brow furrowed and an impatient gleam filled his eyes, his hesitance ended. 

“The prisoner, she used the training room and the simulation. It appears she beat the simulation, but was injured in the process,” he answered honestly, studying his father’s face to try and assess his mood. 

Thanos peered down at him from his throne and tilted his head, “Which simulation?”

 _Why does that matter?_ Maw wondered, but told him anyway, “The mountains. Barbarians with swords and bows,” he told Thanos, upper lip curling in disdain. 

“She fought with a similar weapon?” Thanos asked, sounding curious now. 

Maw nodded and Thanos hummed faintly, rubbing a hand over his chin in thought. When his gaze fell on his child once more, Maw stood a little straighter, hoping to win praise. 

“Who treated her injuries?” Thanos asked, and Maw hesitated, too long it seemed, because Thanos frowned deeply and leaned forward to glare at him, “Do you mean to tell my that my Tribute has been injured and no one attended her?” he demanded. 

Maw tried not to cower under Thanos’s anger and gave him a beseeching look, “Father, we knew not the extent of her injuries. She will not answer her door,” he explained. 

At this Thanos rose from his throne and waved a large hand, “Go. I am disappointed with you Maw.” 

Maw slunk away, shame and anger roiling in his stomach. 

Thanos watched his child depart before stepping down from his throne and striding down the hallways to the rooms he had given to his Tribute. Pausing for a moment, he turned instead into his own rooms and gathered the things he would need before making his way to her room.

Overriding the door, he strode inside and paused as the door slid shut behind him. From here the light of the stars washed over the bed and he could just see the form of his Tribute, her warm, clay colored skin glowing in the soft light. 

Keeping his steps quiet, Thanos approached and peered down at her, lips pursing in a deep frown when he saw the large wound on her back. It would scar if not attended to properly. 

Kneeling slowly, he leaned over her, his keen eyesight in the faint light allowing him to work. Large fingers were delicate as he cleaned the edges of the wound, but a faint whimper of pain rose from her lips anyway, eyelids fluttering as she roused from a deep slumber. 

“H-hurts...” her scratchy voice moaned, skin shivering away from his touch, faint whimpers coming from her throat.

Thanos hushed her softly, large hand splaying out on her spine, “Hush little one, your wound needs attending,” he whispered, voice low and gruff.

She whimpered again but remained still as he ran the skin-stitcher over the wound. 

The faint burning scent of cauterizing skin filled his nose and he frowned, dark memories of Titan burning and people screaming making his stomach clench for a moment. 

Muscle rippled under his palm and he looked up to find her eyes slitted open, watching him from where her head was resting on her arm. Sweat beaded on her brow and he stroked his thumb along her spine, “Easy little one. The pain will pass.”

When he set aside the tools and studied his handiwork, he exhaled slowly, pleased. The wound was barely noticeable, the scar a lighter shade of pink that would eventually fade into the darker pigment of her skin with time. 

Peering down at his Tribute, he saw that her face had gone slack, her breathing deep and even--she had passed out, likely from the pain. 

Thanos pondered her stubborn will and smart mouth, intelligent mind and kind spirit. Her sacrifice for her people--however unwillingly made--was more than most people would give for a single other person they loved, let alone a whole planet. 

His lips curled faintly as he recalled the times she had mouthed off to him, eyes flashing in defiance, and something like affection warmed him. Surprise at the emotion filled him and he rocked back on his heels, studying her slumbering form.

The gold glint of her collar caught his attention and brought to fore the thought that had long lingered in his mind--that it controlled her somehow, kept her from using the powers so common amongst her people. 

Having someone aboard with her powers could be useful, if she was willing to aid him. So far she didn’t seem to want anything other than freedom, but perhaps if he could find a way to remove that shackle, she might find her mind changing. 

Rising to his feet, Thanos peered down at her, studying her powerful limbs and the glint of gems from her braids, the faint furrow of her brow as she dreamed of something troubling. 

One large finger ran down the pink skin of her scar and a shiver ran over her spine, an answering one running up his arm. 

 _Danger_ his instincts screamed-- _Danger!_

Beautiful things could hide the sharpest edges, the deadliest of intents. 


	4. Chapter 4

The reverberations of something pounding on metal roused you early the next morning, the heavy hand on the door to your room landing time and time again as you stumbled from your bed, pausing for a moment when you realized your back gave no protest.

As the knocking continued you startled out of your confused daze and ran to answer it, wondering who from the crew would be coming to see you. Maw perhaps? 

He was the only one of Thanos’s children that seemed at ease around you. At ease _might_ have been a generous word, considering the alien seemed more indifferent--at best. 

Slapping a hand against the panel by the doors, you glared as they slid open to reveal the creature in question. Hands tucked behind his back, he peered down his fish nose at you, a bitter, curious gleam in his gaze. 

“The most benevolent and mighty Titan Thanos would have your presence to share a meal this morning,” he murmured, sounding annoyed to be relaying this message. 

You lifted a brow at his attitude and message, “I’ve just woken, thanks to your rude pounding. Tell his mightiness that I will join him after I’ve bathed and dressed properly,” you snapped, politeness gone. 

Maw glared deeply at you and there was a low rumbling noise in his thin chest before he dipped his chin, “Very well Tribute. Do not tarry,” he ordered before spinning on his heel and flurrying away in a flutter of robes and condescension. 

Snorting, you let the doors slide shut and turned towards the large bathing room, curious to see the wound on your back. 

You had some memory, or perhaps a dream...gentle hands and soothing words, the low gruff rumble of a voice assuring you that you would heal and be well. 

 Turning towards the wall of mirrors, you peered over your shoulder at where the wound on your back should have been, but instead lay a pinked line of skin, spanning from your left shoulder, across your spine and ending just above your right hip. 

_The pain will pass_

A hand, gentle on your skin, large and comforting.

Gasping softly, you reached back to run your fingers over the scar, shivering as the realization ran through you that Thanos had truly been the one to heal you. 

You didn’t know why he had done it, but you intended to find out. 

* * *

Striding down the hallways to Thanos’s quarters, you ignored the looks of the guards you stormed past. They knew who you were and that you were expected in Thanos’s quarters more often than not. 

Slapping a hand on the access panel by his doors, you darted in before they were even open the whole way, jaw clenching when you saw Maw inside, speaking low and intently to Thanos. 

They were standing beside the large windows, looking out at the galaxy, and from here, it looked like they were arguing. 

Thanos’s head turned toward you, brows lifting quickly before his face settled into a resolute expression and turned back to Maw. 

“I’ve told you what we must do next my child. I expect you to carry out this order. Find Nebula,” he ordered, voice hard. 

Maw bowed and swept past his father, glaring at you once more as he left, the only sound as Thanos continued to stare out the windows the gentle swish of the doors. 

When the doors had closed behind Maw, you spoke. “I don’t appreciate being woken up by your _creature_ and having it demanded of me to attend you,” you snapped angrily, eyes flashing.

Thanos half turned to peer at you, a frown creasing his forehead, full lips pulled down unhappily. “I am sorry that Maw disturbed you. My order was to leave a message with your access system for when you awoke. I shall speak with him about proper behavior,” he murmured, and something about the way he said it made you shiver--there was a promise of violence, punishment in those words. 

Shifting uneasily, you shook your head, loath to have anyone suffer because of something you had said. Maw might have been insufferably rude and creepy, but he didn’t deserve whatever it was Thanos had planned. 

“That’s not necessary,” you replied, sharper than you had intended, but your annoyance with him still lingered. “I’d rather you simply forbid him from speaking with me. Solitude is preferable to his presence,” you muttered resentfully. 

At this, Thanos laughed, the low rumbling sound of it surprising you. Looking up, your gaze met his, and the warmth there made you uneasy. You didn’t understand why he looked at you like that, like you were something special. 

Instinct made you wary, and you ran a hand through your braids, subtly loosing a small blade from its sheath to lay against the flat of your palm. Whatever it was that Thanos intended for you, you would be ready. 

With a low sigh, he turned back towards the windows and with a large hand, beckoned you over. “Come Tribute, and watch the suns with me,” he murmured. 

Hesitating a moment, you wondered if this was it, the moment you had been waiting for--the moment you would be able to kill him. 

Slow, steady steps took you to his side, the difference in your height and size showing in the image of your figures reflected on the glass. It would be a hard battle if you didn’t succeed immediately. 

You might just die in the process.

Thanos’s gaze met yours in the glass and his fingers twitched by his sides for a moment before he spoke again. “That collar you wear, it is not by choice, is it?” he asked, almost gently. 

Peering into his bright gaze in the reflection, you shook your head slowly, wondering when it was he had figured it out. 

“Would you like it removed?” 

At this, you turned to look at him properly, confusion and hope swelling within you, fighting for dominance. “How? It was laid upon me by the Royal Court with all of their collective telekinetic powers. How could _you_ undo it?” you demanded, wary of his offer. 

Thanos turned from the window and peered down at you, gaze considering. “I have a tool, one that would be able to free you, should you wish it,” he replied softly, hands clenching by his sides once more. 

It sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch. 

Frowning warily at him, you shook your head, “What do you demand in return Thanos? What do you wish of me?”

His head tilted, as though he didn’t understand the question and he shook his head, “No, little one, there would be no price for your freedom. I want nothing from you but your happiness while you are here upon my ship,” he told you quietly. 

Disbelief must have shown on your face because his face gentled and he lifted a hand, pausing when you flinched back, before reaching out to run a finger over the smooth metal of the collar. 

“I know that this controls your powers. I know I hand you a great weapon by freeing you. But I believe as my Tribute, you know that you only need wait a little longer to earn your way off my ship,” he told you, bright gaze burning into yours.

Your heart was thundering so loudly he must have been able to hear it, you worried. If he removed your collar, you would be able to control him with just a thought, a word. 

You could kill him. 

Pushing aside the lust for his blood, you nodded slowly, giving him a faint smile. “I only want to be free and left alone while I’m here. If you can release me, I ask you, please do so.”

It made your gut ache to ask for his help, to say please to a murderer, but you smiled sweetly and Thanos’s face warmed as he smiled back, nodding. His hand at your throat slid away, brushing over your skin as it went and a shiver of awareness ran over your body. 

“Wait here,” he murmured, turning away to disappear into the recesses of his large quarters. 

Hastily, you checked your hidden blades and shifted your feet into a better fighting position, steadying your weight. The soft thud of Thanos’s feet alerted you to his return, and you saw his approach in the reflection on the windows. 

On his large left hand was a gleaming gold gauntlet, and as he approached you could see a purple stone glimmering on one of the divots, the rest empty. Your heart thundered--this was an Infinity Stone.

You had heard the stories as a child, had even seen one once in a drawing, but now, seeing one glimmering before your eyes, you could feel the power coming off it. 

Thanos stood a few steps away and lifted the gauntleted hand towards your throat, “Don’t move,” he ordered. 

Breathing slower, you held your shoulders back, watching as his brow furrowed and the stone began to glow. The metal around your neck vibrated, a humming noise coming from the collar as the power of the stone fought the power within it. 

Thanos’s jaw clenched and a moment later the metal began to vibrate faster, a heat rising from it that went from warm to uncomfortable quickly. Sweat broke out on your skin as you fought to stay still under the growing pain. 

Just as it reached skin searing levels, the purple stone on the gauntlet flared brighter and there was a sensation like a giant hand was clamping around your throat. 

The air left your lungs and the pressure within your skull grew until dark spots appeared in your vision. A rushing noise filled your ears as the skin on your neck seared, and then you were on the floor, blinking up at Thanos as he crouched over you, a look of concern on his face. 

“Are you well little one?” he asked softly, reaching out with the hand not encased in metal, his large fingers brushing gently against your jaw. 

Blinking at him in surprise, you lifted a hand to your throat, a noise of surprise humming in your vocal chords as your fingers met nothing but skin. There was no scar, no burnt flesh, just smooth, collarless skin. 

Looking up at him in surprise, you blinked rapidly as your head swam, the rush of oxygen back to your starved brain making you a little giddy. Surely he wasn’t smiling at you like that--like he cared for you. 

No.

Shaking your head, you looked away, closing your eyes as you reached for your powers, sighing relief when they rose immediately to your calling. Letting your mind push out through the ship, you quickly encountered other life forms, their thoughts barraging you before you pulled back, satisfied nothing untoward had been down to your mind by the collar. 

Opening your eyes, you found Thanos still studying you, hands draped between his large thighs. 

“Thank you,” you murmured, giving him a grateful smile. His lips curled in return, and when he offered his hand to help you rise, you took it. 

Using the leverage he so readily provided, you swung a leg around his and reached up, palms flattening onto his skull as your mind drove into his like a shard of metal. 

Beneath your assault he howled in agony, knees buckling. 

In a heavy thud, Thanos fell to the floor, large hands clamping on your thighs as he tried to push you away. Strengthening your assault, you burrowed through a millennia's worth of memories, plots, and plans. 

His eyes were mere slits under the pain but they bore into yours, silently begging _why_.

Pushing aside the small voice that sounded unsettlingly like your mother that reasoned for mercy, you plunged past the barriers of his mind toward a memory he seemed determined to protect. 

A high shriek of pain left you as it consumed you. 

“ _Papa, I’m so hungry.”_

_A small child with purple skin and ringlets of silver wept, tiny arms clutching her stomach, her skin so thin her bones could be seen._

“ _Thanos, she will die if we do not find a new home.”_

_A willowy figure, cut down to mere shadows, pleading with him to find them a new planet, someplace safe._

“ _Please, hear me, if we just reduce our population by half, our people will prosper. They will survive, there will be no more hunger!”_

_The council looked at him in disgust, clothed in robes of gold as they feasted--their people dying just beyond their gilded walls._

“ _Papa...I’m tired.”_

_Tiny eyes struggled to stay open under the weight of starvation and exhaustion. When her heart stopped beating, his own shattered in grief._

“ _My love, do not despair for us.”_

_His wife’s smile, once so vibrant and warm, now diminished and weak. Her fingers like brittle branches in his large grasp as she pled with him to live a happy life._

Tears streamed down your face as you watched Thanos’s wife and daughter starve to death before his eyes. When his planet lay in smoking, barren ruins, he stood amongst the remains and wept, heart so full of pain he you could feel how he wished to die.

Even now it coursed through him. 

The agony, the sorrow, the loneliness.

His mind tortured him every night with nightmares of what he had lost, you could see. Every day it was the same; he woke from the dreams, praying it wasn’t real, only to remember once more what had been taken from him. 

He wished to know how it would feel to be free. 

Free of the pain, the grief, the loneliness. 

With a gasp, your hands slid from his skull and your knees gave out. Slumping onto the floor in front of him you panted as tears streamed down your face. 

You hadn’t known. 

 _Did anyone?_ you wondered. 

Did anyone understand the agony this Titan was consumed by? 

Slowly you rose to your knees, wiping at your eyes until you could see, and something in your chest throbbed to see the tear streaks on his face, the utterly broken look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, “I didn’t know.”

His weary, heartbroken gaze focused on you and he shook his head infinitesimally, “Few do.” His voice was raspy and weak when he asked, “Will you kill me now Tribute?” and there was something utterly hopeless in his eyes as he waited for an answer. 

The small blade you had freed rested heavily in your palm, and nearly every instinct within you screamed to do it; slit his throat and be done with it. 

The faint clang of metal onto stone rang in your ears and distantly you realized you had dropped the blade. 

“No.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously...** _

_His voice was raspy and weak when he asked, “Will you kill me now Tribute?” and there was something utterly hopeless in his eyes as he waited for an answer._

_The small blade you had freed rested heavily in your palm, and nearly every instinct within you screamed to do it; slit his throat and be done with it._

_The faint clang of metal onto stone rang in your ears and distantly you realized you had dropped the blade._

_“No.”_

* * *

You weren’t sure how long you had been kneeling on the floor, staring out the enormous windows at the bleak vastness of space before you realized the distant throbbing sensation in your knees was pain. 

Slumping to the ground with a wince and a soft huff of strain, you leaned against the window, shivering as your warm skin met the thick layers of glass cooled by the vacuum of space. 

You wished you had your ndja to keep you warm, but settled instead for wrapping your lean arms around your knees, fingers tucking under to stay warm. 

Peering across the short distance between you and Thanos, you once again winced; the look of utter devastation was still on his face and tears had made tracks on his face. One large arm lay across his bent knee, the other, clad in the gauntlet, lay limply against the ground. 

“Why did you not kill me Tribute?” 

His gaze rose to yours, confused and weary, and something in you shuddered like a sapling in a storm at the hopelessness in his eyes. 

“Did you want me to?” you countered softly, brows lifting in surprise. 

His brow furrowed and he looked away, jaw working. You could see his chest rising and falling quicker and to your amazement, say fresh wetness on his cheeks. 

 _A’She make my tongue wiser_ you prayed silently, exasperated at your own foolishness. Leaning forward to close the distance between you, you laid a hand on his large forearm, a hint of a smile on your lips and in your eyes when he looked up at you in surprise. 

“I’m sorry, that was cruel,” you murmured.

He scoffed softly, “But not untrue.”

His words and their implication stung you. He had really wanted you to kill him? Tilting your head at him in curiosity, you asked, “Does your life have so little meaning to you? What of your Children? Your mission?”

Thanos shook his head and scoffed, eyes heavy with sorrow. “I have no children anymore. My daughter is dead, and those that follow me...are not my children, no matter what I may have wished. My mission...” he inhaled and shook his head again, dropping his head to stare down at his lap, “I do not know if I have the heart for what it requires anymore.”

Squeezing his arm lightly, you shivered when you felt his thick muscles jump in response. 

“Then leave it. Take a new path. Find a new destiny,” you encouraged, smiling softly when he looked up at you, gaze confused, hesitant. After a moment you rose to your knees again and peered into his bright gaze, searching his soul without using your powers. 

As much as you wanted to use them, it would have been an invasion, just like your attack had been. Satisfied with the sorrow and grief you saw there, hoping it was enough for remorse and change to grow within him, you leaned in and laid a hand on his broad cheek, watching his eyes widen at your touch. 

“A’She guide you Thanos. Find peace and truth and wisdom.” 

Smiling softly at the Titan, you stood, hand slipping from his cheek as you rose and left him sitting on the floor in the light of the stars.

* * *

You didn’t see or hear from Thanos in three days, but rumor on the ship was that he and the Black Order had traveled to another planet, searching for an Infinity Stone. 

Walking the ship, you explored the different hallways and levels, peering into rooms and searching out where it was the Black Order slept, ate, and lived. They each seemed to have different floors of the ship claimed though none lived on the same floor as their “father”, leading you to wonder why it was that you had been given the honor of living near Thanos. 

The hallways were dark and cold, and you gathered the edges of your ndja closer as you hurried away and back up to your floor. 

The sound of distant shouting drew your attention. The deep voice thundering down the hallways was distinctively that of Thanos, and as you hurried towards the source, the words became clearer.

“Maw! It is not your place to question my decisions, but to obey!”

“Yes, Father, but this decision, it directly contravenes your sacred mission! Leaving these planets unsaved, it is not what you wished!”

“It is my wish _now_ Maw, and if you are wise, you will **obey**. Do you understand me?” 

There was a long moment of silence and you peered around the edge of the entryway to the throne room, watching as Thanos glowered down at Maw. In return, the ugly creature stared petulantly at his master, hands balled into fists at his sides. 

After a moment, Maw bowed, “Yes Father. As you command, it shall be done.” 

Thanos nodded sharply, brow heavily furrowed. “Go then.”

Maw obeyed, turning on one heel and strode towards you swiftly, his gaze narrowing in hate when it landed on you. You stepped back around the corner, hoping to avoid him, but he only followed you, pinning you to the wall with his powers. 

“ _You_ ,” he hissed, “you have seduced our Lord into abandoning his destiny. It will cost you your life if you are not careful.”

Meeting his gaze evenly, you sent a spike of your power into his mind, sending him reeling back in agony as you drove deeper, forcing him to his knees. 

There was a faint distortion around your figures, if anyone turned the corner and saw you, it would appear that you and Maw were speaking calmly--they would even catch a snippet of conversation. 

In reality, blueish blood was dripping from Maw’s nose, splattering onto the front of his tunic as your powers overcame him. Smiling pleasantly down at him, you tilted his head back with your thoughts so his eyes met yours. 

“I don’t like idle threats,” you told him calmly. “If you wish to try and kill me, I suggest you try _very hard_ ,” you murmured, pressing down with your powers harder until he cried out and collapsed to the floor, blood flowing from his nose steadily. 

Leaning down, you smiled wide and sharp, like a razor. “Good luck.”

Stepping back, you turned away and entered the throne room, releasing Maw once there was some distance between you. As you approached the enormous stone seat on which Thanos was seated, you heard a distant pained grunt marking Maw’s departure. 

Thanos’s face was covered by one large hand, exhaustion in every line of his body. Your boots made soft noises on the steps as you climbed up to him, but still, he didn’t lift his head. 

“Did you kill Maw?” he asked, voice muffled by his hand. 

Lifting a brow in surprise, you shook your head, “No, I only sought to teach him a lesson,” you replied. 

Something that might have been a laugh whispered in his throat and his fingers slipped to the side so one eye could peer at you unobstructed. “Which was?”

Standing just a step down from him, you cocked your hip to the side, crossed your arms over your chest and smiled wryly, “Not to threaten someone more powerful than yourself.”

At this, Thanos’s hand fell away and you could see that he was smiling, the lines of exhaustion on his face softening. “I doubt he took that very well my Tribute,” he murmured with amusement. 

You nodded and cast a glance around the empty throne room, wrinkling your nose at how barren and soulless the room was. Turning your gaze back to him, you jerked your chin towards the doorway, “Walk with me?” you offered hopefully. 

Thanos studied you a moment and then nodded, rising from the throne with a groan, a shadow passing over his face as he took a step towards you. Concern bubbled up within you, unbidden and surprising. 

“Are you injured?” you asked, stepping forward to lay a hand on his massive chest, peering at his limbs in search of the cause of his discomfort. His large hand covered yours where it lay on his chest and you looked up at him in surprise. 

His gaze was soft, but wary. “You care for my wellbeing my Tribute?” he asked, and you could hear a note of hope in his voice. Confusion swelled within you; did you care?

A deep part of you wondered why you would ever care about your captor, but another part answered that he had never treated you as a captive, at least, not as he could have.  

He had been kind, thoughtful in sharing his library and gardens, removing your collar, sharing his meals and speaking to you as an equal, giving you the things you asked for--just not your freedom...yet. 

Looking up into his bright gaze, you nodded. 

“You seem pained. If you are injured, you should let me tend to the wound,” you urged. 

Thanos sighed and looked away, shaking his head. “The wound is not one you can heal my Tribute. It has been inflicted too deeply to ever be repaired.”

_Is he talking about his family?_

Pressing your hand firmly into his chest, you turned his attention back to you and shook your head faintly, “Come with me, tell me about it,” you urged, turning your hand to capture his and step back, tugging on it gently until he followed. 

As you descended the stairs, his grip on your hand tightened and he drew you closer to his side, glancing down at the spot where Maw’s blood had dripped onto the floor just outside the door. 

Smirking at it and then up at him, you shrugged, “I don’t apologize for defending myself,” you told him firmly. 

His hand squeezed yours and a hint of a smile teased at his lips. “I would not ask it of you little one.”

_Little one_

The words harkened back to when he had been healing you, when his hands had been on your body, soft and gentle. The pain was a distant, hazy memory, but the feel of his large hands on your skin, that one was seared into your flesh. 

Heat climbed into your cheeks as you led him into the gardens, taking a deep breath of the fresh, aromatic air. Beside you, Thanos’s chest expanded as he did the same, and when you looked up at him, his eyes were shut and a look of peace had spread across his face. 

Smiling, you tugged on his hand, quirking a brow when he opened his eyes to peer down at your curiously. “Come,” you urged, stepping forward to lead him deeper into the green surrounding you. 

In your time here you had explored nearly the entire garden, and had found one place to be your favorite. Somehow the entire place had different temperatures and climates that allowed exotic flowers to bloom just feet away from trees that thrived in frigid temperatures. 

In the far corner was one of these pockets of warm, humid air where brilliant flowers grew and the rush of water from a small waterfall soothed the soul. As you emerged from the curtain of branches, Thanos peered around happily. 

“I feared the Terran Orchids would not grow here, they are finicky creatures,” he explained, stepping towards a lush growth of vibrant color on a mossy outcropping near the waterfall. 

You gasped softly at the blaze of color, watching in awe as his large fingers stroked the delicate petals, a look of pleasure on his face. You studied him as he moved around the little cove, gently touching the plants, occasionally pruning reaching limbs. 

The man before you was completely at odds with the man determined to murder half the universe to restore balance. He worked meticulously, and a smile grew on your face as you realized he was talking softly to the plants. 

Slipping your ndja off as the humidity warmed your skin, you crouched down to remove your boots and lift your skirts, knotting them at your hip so your legs could move more freely. 

Walking over to the waterfall, you peered up at the top, nearly thirty feet above you, and still the roof overhead stood in the distance. Glancing back at Thanos, you stepped towards the rocks and peered up, searching for a handhold. 

Carefully you found the first, and then the second, and then another, climbing steadily towards a small ledge about ten feet up from the water. As you pulled yourself onto it, you heard Thanos’s worried voice from below. 

“Little one? What are you doing?”

Peering down at him, you grinned and pointed to the water, “Going for a swim!” his expression grew worried and he stepped forward, shaking his head, “No little one, it is not deep. You would break your neck,” he urged, lifting a large hand out in a pleading gesture. 

Glancing down at the water, you frowned when you realized he was right; the water was far too shallow. Grumbling softly about the unfairness, you climbed down quickly, huffing softly in surprise when Thanos’s large hands landed on your shoulders and he turned you towards him, gaze worried. 

“You should be careful little one. There are far too many who would favor your death on and _off_ my ship,” he murmured, peering down at you intently. “If you wish to regain your throne someday, you should not risk your life on foolishness.”

Hurt stung at you, and you turned away, hiding the pain on your face as your heart ached. You didn’t need to be reminded that your father had turned his back on you, effectively abandoning you to death. 

“I’m sorry little one, I did not mean to upset you,” Thanos murmured, and you could feel him move closer, his large form behind you. His hand landed on your shoulder and yours rose to cover it. “I do not wish to see you hurt,” he confided softly. 

Warmth rose in your cheeks and affection for the Titan filled you. At least he was honest about his feelings and motivations. Taking his hand in yours as you turned to face him, you stepped closer and smiled softly up at him, heart beating a little faster at the look in his eyes. 

“Thank you Thanos,” you murmured before surprising both of you and leaning up on your bare toes to brush a kiss to his cheek. A soft exhale brushed your skin from his lips and his large hand went to your waist, holding you there against him. 

Your cheek slid against his as you pulled away slightly, chin turning to meet his gaze. The heat there made your stomach clench and your fingers closed reflexively around his. 

“Little one,” he whispered, eyes peering into the depths of you, and distantly you wondered what he was seeing. 

“Yes,” you breathed, fingers digging into his broad shoulder, anticipation burning in your veins. 

Suddenly he released you, stepping away and turning his back on you. Stunned, you stared at his broad back, pulse thrumming rapidly in your chest and aching between your legs. 

The need you felt for him took you by surprise, but some part of you had already realized that you wanted this man, this man who was broken and beautiful, who was kind and ruthless, who killed without compunction and healed with gentle hands. 

Maybe it wasn’t right. Maybe it made you a monster like him. Maybe you didn’t care.

Stepping forward you closed the distance between you and stepped around him, frowning when you saw his hands covering his face. Reaching up, you yanked them away and invaded his space, your body nearly pressed against his as his wild gaze met yours. 

“Do you want me Thanos?” you demanded, heart pounding in your throat. 

He made a faint, frustrated noise and tried to step away, only to be stopped by your grip on his hands. Glaring at him fiercely, you lifted your chin in defiance.

“Thanos, by A’She, you will tell me the truth or I will never speak to you again,” you threatened, brow furrowing angrily. 

He made a soft panicked noise and then growled, taking two large steps that forced you back against the stone of the cliff, flecks of water from the falls landing on your skin. 

“Yes my Tribute, I want you, is that what you wish to hear?” he demanded, voice low and thunderous. His eyes flashed with desire, bright and hot like lightning. “Do you wish to hear how I want to see you in my bed, lips parted as you moan my name?” he snarled, leaning in to press his body against yours, and you gasped to feel the hard length of his erection straining at his trousers. 

“ _Yes_ ,” you gasped, arching into him challengingly, hands grabbing onto the solid muscle of his biceps. He growled and leaned in, lips capturing yours in a searing kiss. 

Blood turned to liquid fire in your veins and when his large hand at your waist pulled you firmly against him, you moaned to feel his erection grinding into you. His mouth plundered yours, feasting like a man starving as his hands wandered your body. 

They slipped beneath the hem of your shirt, lifting to explore the soft skin beneath; his rough callouses sending shivers of delight over your body. His lips trailed fire down your throat, tongue soothing against the spot where your pulse pounded. 

Groaning loudly as he sucked the skin of your throat between his teeth, your knees quavered, heat pulsing between your legs at his insistent touch. One large hand cupped a breast, thumb caressing the nipple until it was stiff and pleasure twined down your spine. 

He pulled at the hem of the shirt, pulling back slightly to meet your gaze. “I wish to see you my Tribute, may I?” he asked, voice raspy with need, gaze intent. Nodding eagerly, you pushed his hands aside and lifted the shirt over your head, reaching to undo the laces of your corset, fingers nimble. 

It too fell to the ground and when you stood half bare to him, Thanos made a low noise, a look of amazement softening his face. Keeping his gaze, you unknotted your skirt and pushed it from your hips, letting your smallclothes fall with it until you were naked before him. 

“Is it what you imagined when I was given as Tribute?” you asked curiously, voice wavering with uncertainty. 

Thanos shook his head, “You are so much more, more than a man as I could ever have hoped for,” he murmured, awe in his eyes. 

Smiling faintly, you stepped close and reached for his tunic, gaze on his as he allowed you to lift it off and toss it aside. Your gaze fell to the numerous scars and heavy lines of his torso and your heart ached for the tale of pain on his skin. 

Leaning in, you pressed a kiss to a scar, then another. Your hands traced others, sliding down his stomach, dipping into the ridges of his muscles, feeling the way his body shuddered under your touch. 

Peering up at him for a moment, you studied him before sinking to your knees, tugging at the strings to his breeches. Thanos let out a choked noise at your touch, one large hand descending to lay gently on your head. 

“You do not belong on your knees little one,” he murmured, drawing you up by your elbow, and before you could protest, fell to the same position before you, his large hands grasping your hips and pulling you towards him. 

Teeth and tongue met the skin of your hip, and a soft gasp escaped you. Already your legs were shaky, and when his mouth trailed lower, they shuddered. 

Turning his gaze up to you, his lust darkened eyes met yours hungrily. “I will feast upon this sweet offering my Tribute, until you are weak with pleasure and begging me for relief.”

A whimper tore from your throat at the promise, and a moment later another, louder one sounded as his tongue swiped over the wetness shining on your folds. You could feel how large his tongue was as it slid between them with a slick sound, a shudder of pleasure running up your spine. 

Your fingers curled against his bare head as his tongue flicked the rim of your entrance, teasing it with a mimicry of what was to come. Pleasure shivered through you and you sighed his name. 

A rumble of delight came from his chest as he wrapped a hand around your thigh and lifted it over his shoulder, arching your hips towards his face as his tongue thrust into you. 

“A’She! Thanos!” you gasped, hips rolling into the rush of sensation. Your breath fluttered in your chest and your dusky nipples grew peaked with pleasure. Running your hands over them, you moaned softly, tugging at the tips until they were aching and swollen. 

“Thanos, please,” you moaned, rolling your hips into his face, desperate to have his tongue where you needed it most. You could feel his chuckle against you and a moment later let out a high cry of pleasure as his tongue found the small cluster of nerves aching for his touch. 

Your moans grew louder when you felt a finger circling your entrance, flexing in before sliding back out. “Oh fuck!” you cried as he finally thrust his finger into you, moaning as he quickly found the parallel bundle of nerves inside you. 

When a second finger joined the other you moaned at the sensation, writhing at the growing feeling of fullness. You could hear the wet sound of his fingers fucking into you, the steady thrust of those fingers against your walls leaving you a shuddering, moaning mess. 

You could feel your peak growing, could feel the way your walls clenched around his fingers and moaned this to him, “I’m close, please Thanos.”

You were rewarded by his mouth shifting so he could suck that tiny bundle of nerves between his lips, and the crash of pleasure it sent through you had you careening over the edge, fingers clawing at his skin as you shouted out your release. 

Thanos growled against you, his thick fingers inside you never stopping, and you wailed when a third finger joined them, stretching you deliciously. The intensity of the pleasure was so strong it made lights dance before your eyes. 

Without warning, you crashed down a second peak, shuddering and crying out his name brokenly. “Oh! A’She...Thanos, p-please, Thanos!”

You felt a rush of wet between your legs and heard his growl of pleasure as he began licking it up, his fingers slipping from your pussy to be replaced with his large, eager tongue. 

Indeed, when you were shaking and weak, you softly called his name and pushed at his shoulder, “Please, Thanos, it is too much,” you panted. His bright gaze was delighted and in a flash, he had pulled you down to your knees and against his chest so he could kiss you, the taste of your release strong and tangy on his tongue. 

He rolled onto his back, large shoulders falling against the stone behind him as he pulled you into his lap. One hand lifted to cup your cheek, fingers tangling in your braids as he stared up at you, awed. 

“Where did you come from?” he asked, sounding amazed. 

Smiling softly, you leaned in to kiss him once more, gasping softly when your still wet and aroused pussy rubbed against his clothed cock. 

“From the stardust and the dreams of the gods,” you replied teasingly, the words your mother had once told you making him smile widely. Running your fingers over his lips, you smiled softly and shook your head, “You should smile more my Titan, it suits you.”

His brows lifted and a soft look came over him, “ _Your_ Titan?” he asked, sounding surprised. 

Nodding, you continued tracing the scars on his face, “Yes. Mine. You may be the Mad Titan and a conqueror of worlds to others, but to me, you are just Thanos. My Titan who falls to his knees to hear his Tribute sing his name,” you whispered heatedly. 

A growl came from his chest and he tugged you forward into a bruising kiss. Rolling your hips into his, you mewled against his lips, feeling his cock beneath you was torture. 

Pulling away, you met his gaze unsteadily. “I wish to have you inside me my Titan. I wish to have you spread me open and sear your seed into my body.”

At this, he groaned and rose up to meet your lips in a kiss that left you breathless. Rising up, you leaned back and tugged at his breeches once more before his hands joined yours and they were shoved down. 

His cock stood proudly, large and swollen, leaking milky fluid from the violet tip. A moan slipped from your lips and your cunt throbbed at the sight, eager to have his thick length stretching you. 

Crawling forward into his lap, you lifted up, and up, and up, until you were crouching on your toes over him, and then slowly lowered down until the thick head pressed at your entrance. 

Whimpering, you arched, panting as his hands curled around your hips, guiding you slowly. “A’She, you’re so thick,” you gasped, peering down to watch as he spread you open, thighs quivering from the strain. 

You moaned softly at the burn, wishing you had something to ease his passage. The idea teased at you until you lifted your gaze to land on a large, bulbous plant nearby. 

Recognizing it instantly, you reached out with your powers and snapped off a bloom, the plant flying to land in your palm seconds later. Thanos breathed heavily, watching with curiosity. 

“What--”

“It’s a natural lubricant,” you choked out, lifting yourself off his cock to rip open the plant over it, the slick inside coating him in a sweetly scented rush. Using the remaining flower, you slicked your entrance, moaning as the sweet oil sank into your skin, burning pleasantly. 

It was by no means an aphrodisiac, but it was common on your planet to use it in holy rituals, especially those of the copulatory nature. Sinking back down onto his cock, you moaned lewdly as it once more spread you open, and this time, you sank down easily. 

Panting softly, you moaned as you rolled your hips, working to take him into you entirely. Thanos shuddered beneath you, teeth gritted and fingers dug into your skin. 

As you sank down fully on him, you whined, head lolling back. The sensation of being filled by him was...indescribable. You had fucked men and women on your planet before, and creatures from other planets too, but this man, this Titan, it was like he was made for your body. 

Hands clutching his shoulders, you peered intently down into his eyes as you began to ride him, whines of pleasure rising in your throat with each roll of your hips. 

“A’She...Thanos...I cannot...ever want another,” you confessed, breathing unsteadily. 

He rumbled out a moan and sat up, one of his large hands splaying on your spine as his hips thrust up in return. The other hand guided your hips as his mouth found your breast, large tongue flicking over the sensitive tips of your nipples. 

“My Tribute...” he gasped, fingers tightening on your hip, “I would worship at your altar until I die of the pleasure,” he moaned, teeth closing on the tip of one nipple so that you cried out, a sharp line of pleasure so acute it was almost painful running down your spine. 

Your pussy clenched around his cock and you both moaned at the sensation. Thanos’s pace increased, the tempo of your bodies changing as you chased your release together. 

An ache grew in your belly, need building. 

“Please Thanos,” you begged, lifting his head to kiss him desperately. 

He growled against your lips and rolled you suddenly until you were beneath him, lifting your hips so that your long legs wrapped around his hips. His thrusts grew deeper, harder, and at this angle, his cock hit along that tender spot within you each time. 

A wail of pleasure rose in your throat at the sensation building within you, your spine arching from the ground as Thanos sucked your nipple between his teeth with a fierce growl. 

Shudders ran through your pussy, one after the other as his cock pounded into you, the pleasure unending. You moaned his name as you crested, a rush of wet flooding his cock, the sound of his thrusts loud and wet. 

“Yes,” he gasped, “yes my Tribute, bathe my cock in your sweet release.”

Your fingernails raked over his back as he continued his punishing pace, his low voice growling in your ear. His enormous body covered yours, one hand planted in the ground, the other holding your hips up so he could fuck you all the better. 

With a broken sob, your fingers found your clit, rubbing the slick there until the pleasure was so acute it felt like pain. Spine taught like a bow, you screamed as you shattered, and in that moment, your mind found his. 

_Mine, my Tribute, mine._

_Beautiful._

_I need you, please don’t go._

_Mine, my love, mine._

_Please, stay._

He felt you inside him, his eyes meeting yours in a rush of panic. Your hand flew to his cheek as your mind answered his. 

_Mine, my Titan, mine._

_I need you._

_I will never leave._

With a roar of your name, Thanos came, cock painting your pussy with his cum. The pleasure of his released reverberated in your skull, the sensation making your cunt clench with another desperate release. 

You could feel the warmth of his cum coating your thighs as he continued to thrust, face wrenched with pleasure, his fingers digging into your skin so hard you thought they might actually bruise you. 

When he slowed and then stilled, his large chest heaved, brushing against yours as he released your thigh to brush a braid from your cheek, a tender look in his eyes. 

“You would stay?” he asked hesitantly, hopefully. 

Smiling softly, you leaned up and closed the distance between you, capturing his full lips with yours. Your fingers caressed his cheek gently as you pulled back, eyes warm. 

“I would stay. Freely,” you murmured, the implication clear. 

A smile split Thanos’s face and he nodded, gaze steady and solemn. “Should you ever wish to leave, I will not stop you, nor will any who serve me. You are free, as you always should have been,” he murmured. 

You nodded slowly and stroked his cheek thoughtfully. “Should I leave, you should come with me,” you told him. His gaze lightened and an expression of wonder filled his lovely eyes. 

“Someday, my Tribute,” he whispered, thumb stroking your cheek reverently. 

“Someday.”


	6. Chapter 6

Warm light filtered through the canopy of greenery, heating your skin gently as the air moved through the leaves, the scent of green growing things filling your nose. 

“My Tribute, where do you hide?”

Thanos’s deep voice and the curiosity in it made you smile, eyes opening slowly to peer up at the canopy overhead, the distant roof of the ship spoiling the fantasy that you had been harboring of being planet side.

“I am here, my Titan,” you called back, smirking faintly as you listened to him search for you.

You could hear him passing quite close, but still, he didn’t find you. His frustrated sigh was loud and you bit back a laugh, leaning over to peer down from the tree branch you had perched on hours ago.

“Mighty Titan, you have forgotten the most crucial rule of combat,” you teased, your voice falling down to him as you leapt down, landing soft as a shadecat just behind him.

Thanos turned, too slowly, and by the time surprise registered in his gaze, you had one of your hidden hair blades out and at his throat. His bright gaze held yours, face serious but wry amusement sparkled in their depths.

“Always watch your back,” you cautioned, “Were I an assassin, you would be dead,” you mused, peering up at him intently.

His lush lips curled for the first time into a warm smile. “It is good for me that you are not an assassin then, yes?” he replied, lifting a brow at you.

Smirking faintly you twisted your wrist and leaned up on your bare toes until your lips were scant inches from his. “Perhaps not, but I could still best you,” you challenged.

Thanos hummed softly, tilting his head back so his gaze could better meet yours, a heady mixture of desire and affection in their bright depths. “I do not doubt it my Tribute. Would you like to try now?” he offered, voice dangerously polite, only a hint of teasing warming his voice.

There was a heavy air of expectation between you and after a moment a soft laugh of delight burst forth from your lips and your hand at his throat fell away. Thanos smiled down at you warmly, affection softening the hard lines of his face as you laughed, tucking your blade back into its sheath.

One of his large hands spanned your waist, pulling you firmly against his chest. “Have you enjoyed your day my Tribute?” he asked, peering up at the tree you had been perched in. “Should I build you a house amongst the trees?” he teased, eyes sparkling with delight.

You laughed again and shook your head, arms winding around his thick neck. “I am not a bird my Titan. I am a shadecat, lounging among the branches, surveying her queendom and stalking her prey,” you murmured, one hand trailing down to draw indistinct patterns on the skin of his clavicle.

He hummed and you could feel his skin shiver under your touch. “And what am I?” he asked curiously.

You studied him for a few moments, then smiled slowly. Fingers trailing over the deep marks on his face and neck, you murmured in reply, “You are a fjirbear my Titan. Fierce and powerful, stalking your prey for days without rest until you bring down your prize. Intelligent and cunning just like the fearsome fjirbear, you are not a creature to underestimate.”

Thanos stared down at you in wonder, brow furrowed slightly. “You see me differently than any other my Tribute,” he mused, sounding bemused.

Stroking the strong line of his jaw, you nodded. “As you see me,” you countered.

His countenance seemed to grow darker, more introspective, and worry gnawed at your belly like a fjirwolf. Cupping his jaw, you gently turned his gaze back to yours and used your powers to project a sense of calm, your gaze warm as it met his.

“What is wrong my Titan?” you asked quietly, keeping the sense of calm surrounding you both, but not delving into his mind. You hadn’t done that unless he asked. Unless you were making love.

His eyes were shadowed and he sighed heavily. “I am keeping you here selfishly my Tribute. I do not even know your true name. Your destiny is not to waste away here aboard my ship,” he growled, shaking his head in despair.

Surprise filled you. Thanos had seemed happy to have you staying aboard his ship, to have you by his side and in his bed. Rising up on your toes you laid your hands gently on his face, meeting his bright eyes with yours.

“May I look into your mind?” you whispered, heart clutching at the look of sorrow in his gaze. He nodded and you opened your mind to his, brushing past his mental barriers as he allowed you in.

Sorrow. Confusion. Grief. Love. Hope. Fear.

Each emotion stronger than the last, each leaving him more conflicted with the passing days. You could see his memories of your times together through his eyes.

Him watching you read in the firelight of his bedroom, the red glow making your skin look like it had been glazed in a terra cotta patina.

His hands trailing over the slick skin of your back as he took you from behind in his enormous shower—the arch of your back and the ring of your cries on tile like poetry.

Your smile as you peered up at the stacks of books in his library for the first time; the moment his affection for you bloomed like a flower in his chest.

Your voice as you called him _my Titan_ while you rode his cock. The half choked cry of _Thanos_ as you came, your mind meeting his so he could feel the way he brought you to ecstatic new levels of pleasure.

His stomach clenching with worry as you and Terraxia sparred, Maw watching from the corner, a malevolent gleam in his eyes.

He saw danger for you aboard his ship. Felt fear that Maw or one of the other Black Order would try to harm you to replace you in his favor. Wished to free you, but grieved the thought of losing you.

Slowly, you pulled your mind from his, blinking rapidly against the tears that had welled up. Thanos’s eyes were closed and he breathed slowly, as though it pained him to do so.

“Thanos, I do not fear your Black Order. I can best any of them with just a thought. I am in no great danger by staying here, even if Maw hates me,” you told him quietly. “I do not wish to leave you, but if you want me to go, I will.”

At this, his eyes opened, fear wrinkling his brow as he shook his head. His large hands captured your waist, holding you tightly, as though he was afraid you would disappear that moment.

“No my Tribute. I may wish you safe, but I am weak, selfish, and do not want you anywhere but at my side,” he murmured, voice rumbling through you.

Smiling faintly, you rose up on your toes and brushed your lips against his, “Then I will stay,” you replied simply.

He hummed in agreement and with your powers still slightly extended, you could feel his mood lighten slightly. His lips moved over yours slowly, taking their time in tasting your kiss, the gentle caresses leaving your heart beating rapidly and your knees weakening.

Pulling back slightly, you laid your hand against his cheek and let him feel your desire. His eyes darkened and his hands tightened on your hips, dragging you closer so the length of your body was pressed against his.

“Take me to your bed my Titan,” you whispered, voice thick with lust.

He obeyed, sweeping you into his thick arms, the muscles so large they dwarfed your own. His size had, at one time, made you nervous around him when you still wore your collar. Your physical prowess was not so great that you could take down this Titan of a man without the aid of your powers.

Now though, you loved his size. His large body offered you a comfortable place to recline when you read to him, and when you slept in his bed he would curl around you like a great cat, protecting your smaller form.

Most of all though, you enjoyed it when he was on top of you, weight pressing you into his mattress, his large hands spanning your body and his cock pounding into you. You felt surrounded, nearly overwhelmed by him, and always, it wasn’t enough.

You wanted him to tear you apart and hold you together, all at the same time. You wanted him to leave you weak with pleasure, completely wrung out and bathed in his desire.

You wanted more, always more.

Thanos carried you into his bedroom, one large foot sending the door slamming shut behind him, his lips pressed to yours.

He set you down gently, pressing you close to him with a hand against your shoulders and the other on your plump backside.

You moaned, feeling his erection beneath his trousers pressing into your stomach, your desire wetting your thighs. Thanos’s hands pulled at your clothes until you were naked before him, his breath coming heavily as he stepped back to stare at you.

The adoration in his gaze always made you shiver and this time was no exception. As you laid back on his massive bed, he stripped away his gold tunic and trousers, kicking his boots off and away.

He knelt at the side is the bed, grabbing your ankles and dragging you forward until your cunt was nearly on the edge. Turning his large head, he pressed worshipful kisses to your thighs, large fingers curling around your hips possesively.

Pleasure slithered up your spine at the sensation and affection threatened to choke you at the dutiful attention he was giving. His lips trailed up and up until his mouth was on your cunt, a low groan coming from him as his tongue lapped at you languidly.

This was your favorite part.

Thanos would lick and bite and suck and finger your cunt until you had come so much the sheets were soaked with sweat and release; his need to see and hear your pleasure driving him to make you come as many times as he could.

He always started slow, with long languid licks to your cunt that left you aching for more, just as he was now. Then, he would spread you open with his fingers and apply his tongue in heavy strokes to your clit, flicking it against the rim of your cunt so that it spasmed and twitched with need.

You were gasping and moaning by then, rolling your hips to try and get more, but Thanos was in a strong position to keep you pinned down. Peering down at him, you inhaled raggedly at the sight of your arousal smeared on his face as he thrust his tongue into you, groaning as your cunt grabbed at the intrusion.

His fingers pressed into you so hard you knew he would leave marks, but you relished it, this strength of his. His tongue flicked and twisted inside you, determined to reach every sensitive spot within you as his teeth carefully dragged over your clit.

Shuddering, you whined as your release grew, your breaths coming in loud pants. This first one would be slow and sweet, a warm up really. As it spread through your cunt you could feel it contracting around Thanos’s tongue, his low groan of approval sending shivers up your spine.

Slowly he retreated, sucking at your cunt and the sensitive lips before he applied his mouth to your clit. In firm, steady strokes, he began wringing another release from you, the last one still just dissipating. You whimpered at the sensation; pressure and heat building in your belly before you were ready, but you knew, there would be more.

You gasped his name and arched into his mouth, heart thundering in your ears as he flicked the sensitive nerves again and again and again. It burned, burned so hot you thought you’d die of the heat, but no, instead it just set you on fire from the inside out as you came again. “Thanos! Ohhhhh! Oh!”

You cried and gasped his name brokenly, a hiccoughing sob leaving your chest as he continued to flick his tongue against your clit. Sweat covered your skin in a fine sheen and you could barely breathe, lightheaded from pleasure.

When two of his fingers breached you, a high groan died in your throat, your hips spasming as pleasure wracked your body. He wasn’t stopping and some distant part of your brain wondered if you could die this way, gasping for air and shaking like a leaf.

Thanos fucked his fingers into you, catching them along the sensitive patch along your inner wall, the sensation so acute it made you sob. There was no rest for your body as Thanos made you nearly weep with pleasure, your system overloaded with sensation.

He removed his mouth briefly from your clit to growl in a voice so low you could feel it in your bones, “Come my Tribute, let me taste your glory.”

You shook your head, whimpering. “I can’t, I can’t,” you gasped.

Thanos growled again and nipped his teeth against you clit, the pain clashing with the pleasure in a discordant symphony that made you cry out, fingers curled desperately into the damp sheets. “You _can_ ,” he rumbled, “because you are strong and glorious and _**mine**_.”

Then his mouth was on you again and you were lost, the pleasure drowning you. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything except **_it_** and it was like starfire in your veins. Distantly you heard your voice crack as you wailed, your cunt clenching around his fingers as you came, wave after wave of release rushing out.

Thanos slowed his fingers and withdrew his mouth, his breathing loud and heavy in the quiet of the room. Slowly he rose up and leaned over you, his large body covering yours. Your eyes were closed as you tried to slow your breathing, your body limp. You smiled weakly when you felt his lips press to your sweaty temple, your hands pressing lightly into his ribs to hold him close.

“Have I exhausted you my Tribute?” he asked softly, and you opened your eyes to find him peering down at you, curiosity and mild concern in his gaze. Smiling faintly, you shook your head weakly and leaned up to kiss him, tasting your release on his tongue.

“No my Titan, but I don’t think I have the strength to ride you as you enjoy,” you murmured honestly. You were weak and heavy limbed with satiation, but you knew neither of you would be satisfied until he wa last buried deep inside you, where he belonged.

His lips pressed to yours again before wandering over your face, gentle and sweet. “Then I shall take you from behind,” he whispered in your ear, and shiver of delight ran up your spine.

At your eager nod he chuckled softly and pulled away from you, rising to stand by the bedside once more. You swallowed hungrily at the sight of his cock standing tall, the tip a dark violet color. It twitched and throbbed occasionally, large drops of cum rolling down the thick sides and your cunt contracted, eager for him to spread you open.

Sliding down the bed a little clumsily, you let out a noise of surprise when Thanos grabbed your hips and flipped you over, one of his large hands pushing aside your braids to skim down your spine. You arched into the touch, sighing as he caressed the full swell of your ass before his hand disappeared from your skin.

His hands guided your hips up, a foot gently nudging yours further apart so your stance was wide and you leaned forward, head resting on your folded arms. You watched as he guided his cock between your legs, the large blunt head of it sliding between your wet thighs, nudging against your still sensitive clit. You whined and rolled your hips unsure if you wanted it to stop or continue. The signals in your brain were so scrambled at this point, you could barely focus.

Thanos rumbled out a groan, fingers biting into your hip as he brought his cock down to your fluttering cunt. The head of it breached you slowly, pressing you open, the burn making you gasp, eyes rolling back in your head as your back arched.

He loved this, entering you slowly, watching his cock disappear into you, the slight bulge of where it showed in your flat stomach something he would rub his fingers over again and again as he fucked into you.

This time was no different. Thanos took his time, cursing to his gods and yours as he spread you open and pushed in deeper and deeper. The wet sound of your cunt sucking at his cock made you moan, your back arching as you pushed back against him.

One of his large hands pressed into your hair, holding you down steady, “Patience little one,” he rasped, “I will take care of you,” he promised.

You whimpered and rolled your hips minutely, fingers digging into the mattress as he sunk deeper within you. Peering down, you moaned softly; there was still several inches left and you could already see the bulge in your stomach from his cock.

“Please, Thanos, _please_ ,” you gasped desperately, trying to push back against him again.

“Hush little one, I have you. Your Titan will take care of you, my little Tribute,” he promised, voice gravelly with desire and restraint. You gasped as he rolled his hips, sinking deeper. You could feel every ridge on his cock as it slid into you, the walls of your cunt greedily clinging to it.

Thanos breathed out heavily through his nose, fingers tight on your hip as he began to thrust; each time his cock sliding deeper until his pelvis was grinding into your ass. You panted as he thrust, the wet slap of skin on skin making you dizzy. You watched as he sunk into you over and over and over, your legs spread wide to make room for him.

Even as your thighs shivered and your back ached, you moaned in pleasure, incoherent with it. No matter how many times you did this, he still managed to leave you a broken, writhing, mindless mess. Slowly his tempo increased until your moans were bumpy and broken from the force, the sensation of his thick head tapping against your cervix making your toes curl.

“Thanos...ah ah ah!” you moaned loudly, voice growing hoarse from the pitch of your cries. He groaned and tangled his fingers into your hair, tilting your head to the side so he could lean over you and press his lips to yours in a messy kiss.

His forehead pressed against your temple and his hot breath washed over your face, the scent of mint from his habit of plucking the leaves and chewing on them leaving his breath always pleasantly scented.

“My sweet Tribute,” he whispered, voice just as raspy as yours. “Mine,” he growled possessively, and you nodded weakly, fingers reaching out to grab at his wrist pinned beside your head. Your nails bit into his skin as he thrust, his groaned whispers directly in your ear making your cunt spasm around his thick length.

“I would die like this,” he whispered, “content and delirious with your pleasure.”

You whimpered softly at that, clutching tighter to his wrist. His hips changed their angle and began stroking over that spot inside you that made you shudder and cry out.

“Your moans and cries are a poem, your body a work of art,” he whispered, lips falling over your throat, nipping and sucking marks to the skin.

Each drag of his cock against your cunt pushed you higher and you whimpered, legs shaking as your release built in your belly like a crimson tide of lava.

“You are a Queen, and I offer my love as tribute,” Thanos whispered, voice raspy, and you cried out sharply as you came. Your legs shuddered violently beneath him and your breath came in great heaving gasps as your vision whites out.

As you trembled and gasped, Thanos wrapped his large hand around your throat and guided you up off the mattress with his superior strength, cock still buried deep in your wet cunt. He held you firmly against him, the hand at your hip sliding across so his arm banded them down.

Tiny shivers still ran through your muscles as he began thrusting again and a weak, protesting moan slid from your throat. “I cannot,” you slurred, nails digging weakly into the arm at your waist.

Thanos pressed his mouth near your ear, “You can my Tribute. You are a goddess who has brought low a Titan,” he growled and you felt a flush of affection for him even as your cunt ached under the continued ravaging.

You were able to do no more than hold onto him as he thrust into you, his groans in your ear loud. You could see his cock moving inside you when you looked down, the sight leaving you dizzy. You were limp with pleasure, hardly more than a doll in his massive arms.

His hand across your waist loosened and slid down to where you were joined, his fingers brushing against where he thrust into you, a guttural moan rumbling in his chest. They moved up to your clit and you writhed, hips dancing as he rubbed, the pleasure so powerful on your oversensitive nerves it made you sob. “Come my Queen, my Tribute,” he growled, rubbing yet harder.

You choked on a gasp, eyes rolling back in your head as his cock thundered into you relentlessly, the powerful urge to come so strong it made your entire body shake. Thanos growled as your cunt tightened around him, his hand at your throat tightening until you could barely draw air, black spots dancing in your vision.

His fingers pinched your clit as his cock slammed against your sensitive cunt walls and the release within you erupted. Thanos released your throat as he tilted your neck to the side, his teeth closing on the thick muscle of your shoulder. Air rushes back into your lungs and you wailed at the overwhelming sensations crushing your body. Your release spilled down your thighs, cunt pulsing around Thanos until he too let out a guttural shout and you felt his cock throb within you as he came. 

Wave after wave of his cum filled you, groans slipping from both your throats as his hips slowed, pushing it deeper within you. “Yes, my Tribute, let it take hold,” he growled, pressing his hand against your belly. Some primal part of you moaned at the idea of his seed taking hold and forming a child.

You could feel your combined release spilling down your legs and as Thanos panted in your ear and his cock slid from within you, a moan rasped in your throat. You swayed as his grip loosened on you and he caught you in a breath, lifting you easily into his arms. You had no strength to protest, let alone keep your eyes open.

You heard water and when you felt it against your skin, your eyes peeled open to find Thanos had carried you into the enormous tub in his washroom. He held you gently against him as the warm water rose, scented salts and bubbles filling the air with a heady steam. 

Leaning your head against his shoulder, you smiled faintly as he began washing you, the water soothing against your aching body. Eventually you were clean and resting in his embrace, head tucked under his chin. His large hands cradled you gently, his lips pressing to your hair and temple as he murmured soft, affectionate musings. 

When you were both nearly asleep, bodies languid, you roused faintly, remembering what you had wanted to tell him. 

“Ah’nah’Shira,” you whispered softly and he pulled back to stare at you, puzzled. “My true name,” you told him quietly, “it means Warrior who Will be Queen.”

He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to your forehead, “Indeed, my little tribute. My Ah’nah’Shira.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanos watched as you sparred with Proxima, his brow furrowed in concern. He didn’t like the way his so called Child challenged you, taunting when you struggled to physically overpower her and praising mockingly when you managed to use the spear that was her usual weapon correctly.

He would have preferred a gentler hand, but in the months that you had been on his ship, he had come to find you didn’t want a gentle touch when it came to training.

You had mastered most weapons and fighting arts at an early age on your home planet and you were determined not to lose that proficiency now. Your spars with the members of the Black Order grew in frequency and intensity until your injuries, however minor, began to worry Thanos.

He admired your strength and skill, but the sight of scars and bruises on your skin were enough to leave him anxious; his hands tender where they bound wounds and soothed sore muscles, the frown he wore creasing his handsome face.

Most of the Black Order had seen you spar enough to know your physical abilities were impressive alone, when combined with your psychic powers you were strong enough to overcome them with little effort. Still, Maw challenged you again and again, the hate in his heart more obvious every time.

You knew he blamed you for the change in Thanos’s plan; the Titan had slowly come around to the idea that he need not eliminate half the population of whatever planet or ship they came across, though he still remained set on culling the universe by half with the infinity stones. 

To his surprise you didn’t actively argue with him to try and change his mind. No, instead you relied upon far stealthier methods.

In the evenings you would read to him, his head tucked into your lap, eyes closed as he listened to your melodic voice tell him of Socrates, Plato, Jung, and Freud, the lyrical quality to your voice soothing as you read him poetry in your native tongue, some written by your mother before her passing.

During the days you would spend hours in the gardens together encouraging new life to grow and transplanting flora that wasn’t thriving, your hands gentle as they pruned and watered.

More than once Thanos had been seduced by the music of your voice as you read to him, and the scent of flowers in your hair and dirt on your skin made his blood run hot. He was happier than he had been in millennia, and yet, some dark part of him was waiting for this to end, for you to leave him, for his heart to be broken once more.

When Proxima spun towards you, blade whirling, his hands tightened on his throne, throat tight with fear. Neatly, you swayed like a tree in the breeze, bending to the side and away from the blade so it swung by uselessly. As Proxima corrected her momentum and began to swing again, you thrust out a spike of mental power and sent her reeling to her knees, the spear falling aside uselessly.

Snatching it up, you held the blade to her throat for a moment before releasing her and stepping back, tossing her the spear when she had risen to one knee, panting and wincing.

“That is enough Proxima. You have work to do elsewhere. Go now,” he murmured encouragingly, nodding to her when she rose fully and bowed. His icy silver gaze followed her until the throne room was once again empty, leaving you both in solitude.

Thanos turned his gaze back to you, full lips curling up at the edges as you approached, twirling one of your small blades over your knuckles in a show of dexterity. “You did well today my Tribute,” he murmured, warmth in his eyes as he gazed at you. 

Despite giving him your name, Thanos refused to use it outside of his chambers; he had told you when you had inquired as to why, “Because it was a gift given to me by my Queen and it is one not to be shared with others.” 

Smirking softly, you nodded and used the blade in your hand to cut off a small swatch of fabric from your tunic and hold it to your brow, staunching the small trickle of blood Proxima had unleashed with a blow from the blunt end of the spear. Your head still ached from the force of it and you wanted nothing more than a hot soak in the large tub in Thanos’s quarters.

Pausing at the foot of his throne, you smiled faintly, “They still don’t like me,” you warned him, though that wasn’t precisely true—most of the Black Order would have gladly seen you dead were it not for Thanos’s affection for you.

“They do not need to like you. You are a Queen, and they are naught but soldiers.” 

You frowned at this sentiment and shook your head, stepping up to brush your fingers over his knee as you moved to stand by his thigh.

“They are loyal to you Thanos. They would destroy worlds for you. It’s not wise to demean that, especially when Maw has already made his dislike of me so obvious. You would give them reason to rebel,” you murmured quietly, aware that walls had ears and here on a ship where its occupants had multitudes of talents including psychic powers, you could take nothing for granted, including a seemingly empty room.

Thanos gave you a disgruntled look and his gaze flickered to the bruise rising on your cheek, sliding down to the scrapes and marks on your arms and legs from your spar with Proxima. His disgruntlement turned to worry and his large hand lifted to close around yours, pulling you down onto his thigh.

You twisted your torso to face him, holding still as he traced the minor injuries, frustration shining in his bright eyes. “I wish you would not spar so ferociously my Tribute,” he murmured, gaze lifting to yours.

“I’m more durable than you give me credit for my Titan,” you replied mildly, giving him a knowing look. When you had first begun sparring with the members of the Black Order you had received a broken arm from Glaive and Thanos had threatened to kill the man with his own spear for the transgression, regenerative abilities be damned. It was after this that the Black Order realized the extent of their leaders’ affections for you, and in some it inspired deference, in others, a predatory glee.

Thanos nodded and sighed heavily, “Perhaps so my Tribute, but it would lighten my heart to not see you in danger. I much prefer you whole.”

Smirking, you leaned in and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, slinging your legs over his broad thighs to straddle him more effectively. “Do not worry my Titan, I remain whole.” Leaning in you nipped at his earlobe, breath hot on his skin, “Though I do feel _less_ whole when you are not inside me,” you whispered.

His low rumbling groan made you smirk and press hot open mouthed kisses to his neck, teeth nipping and leaving marks, ones not even his armor would hide. A primal swell of lustful pride filled you at thought—that others would see your marks and know this Titan was claimed.

“Let me remedy that for you my Tribute. Come, to my rooms,” he murmured, voice low and thick with desire.

Shaking your head, you kissed along his jaw and up to his lips, yours barely touching his as you whispered, “No my Titan, I would have you here.”

Thanos groaned faintly against your lips as you kissed him, his hands tight on your waist, holding you close. Rolling your hips down into him, you pressed kisses over his face, fingers splaying over his pate as his breathing grew heavier.

His tone was worshipful as he murmured your name softly. You kissed him, and his large hands covered your hips and ass, fingers gripping tightly. You leaned back and slithered out of his grip, coming to rest on your knees between his legs, nails scraping as you ran them up his thighs, digging into the skin beneath. 

He watched you expectantly through hooded eyes, desire filling them as you worked his belt loose, tugging his trousers down enough that his cock could be lifted free. Thanos hummed in pleasure as your thumb rubbed over the thick head of his cock, his head falling back against the back of the throne with a groan as you rubbed the pre-cum leaking out of the tip and rubbed it into the violet flesh firmly.

You watched his face as you stroked him slowly, firmly, squeezing so more cum leaked out, your fingers barely closing around his thick cock. His thighs shuddered as your grip tightened, the tip of your thumbnail scraping over his frenulum and then along the slit at the head. His groan was loud, echoing in the empty room, and with a smirk, you leaned down and took him deep into your mouth. 

Thanos’s eyes popped open as he was engulfed by the wet heat of your mouth, the head of his cock sliding back into your throat. He growled and you could feel his thighs trembling under your palms as you sucked, jaw stretched almost impossibly wide around his cock. 

“Ah’nah’Shira, you’re incredible,” he gasped, chest heaving. You hummed and pumped the base of his shaft, enjoying the loud moans coming from your Titan, your own pleasure burning in your cunt. Your tongue swirled over the ridges and veins on his cock, tracing them as the warm, heady taste of him filled your mouth.

Your thumb stroked over his perineum, pressing down firmly so there was intense pressure being applied. Thanos’s groan was high and almost pained sounding and his large hand wound through your braids tightening until it ached, “Ah’nah’Shira, please,” he begged, voice low and raspy. 

You moaned in agreement and sucked harder, taking him as deep in your throat as you could, relishing in the shout he let loose, his massive hand tightening on your skull until you thought he might crush it in his palm. A moment later he was coming down your throat in thick hot spurts, his shuddering groans echoing loudly. 

Working your way back up his cock, you sucked and licked, moaning as you went, the feeling of his thick cock twitching against your tongue making your cunt wetter with each moment. When you pulled off his cock with a wet pop, Thanos was breathing heavy and you hurried to pull your tunic off and push your pants down, leaving you completely bare in the cool room. 

Crawling back into his lap, you wrapped your arms around his neck and positioned yourself over his cock, breathing unsteadily as you sank down slowly, the thick head of his cock spreading you open. Your gaze held steadily on his, your lips parted as you panted against the burn, whining softly. 

“Ahhh...Thanos...it’s...so good,” you gasped, pressing your forehead to his. He groaned and tightened his hands on your hips, the baritone of his groan rumbling in your bones. Your hips moved slowly, sliding down his cock, still slick from your mouth, and you moaned as your cunt stretched around him. 

Your brow furrowed in pleasure as Thanos cupped your breast, large fingers rolling the sensitive nipple until a crest of pain rose and you cried out, cunt shivering. “A’She Thanos!” you rolled your hips harder, moaning as your cunt clenched greedily around the thick length of cock within you. You could hear the wet way his cock was thrusting into you and it made you shiver, fire running through your veins. 

Thanos’s bright gaze watched you through heavily lidded eyes as you rode him, your whimpers and gasps echoing in the throne room loudly. The slap of skin on skin was intoxicating, as were the marks Thanos’s hands left on your body. He leaned forward and closed his lips around your nipple, sucking it and worrying it between his teeth until the pain blended seemlesly with the pleasure and you cried out his name, cunt shivering around him.

He growled against your breast and switched to the other, hands steadily guiding your body up and down his cock with long hard strokes. Whimpering and moaning, your nails dug into his shoulders, your breath coming in ragged gasps as pleasure burned you alive.

Thanos sucked and nipped at your breast, repeating what he has done to the other until you came, gasping and begging for more. “A’She Thanos, please, _please_ ,” you whined, bucking harder on him, desperate for the kind of release that would leave you screaming in pleasure.

One of his large hands slid up your spine, fingers digging into your braids and tilting your head back so his mouth could ravage your throat as he thrust even harder up into you. You could feel the marks he was leaving on your skin and shivered at his hunger; no matter how many times you made love, no matter how many marks he left, he always wanted more.

You couldn’t blame him, honestly. Every time you were coupled together you made a concerted effort to suck marks into his dark skin, reaving your nails down his back, and biting until he howled with pleasure. Even now as his large hand guided you along his thick length in deep, rough strokes, you dug your nails into his skin, your loud cries of pleasure filling the room, as he filled you.

“Thanos! Oh!”

He groaned as your cunt clenched around him once more, his teeth marking the skin of your chest in bites that left you shivering with want. Your fingers dug into his neck and pressed, encouraging his head up so you could kiss him senseless.

Opening your mind to his, you gasped his name brokenly as you felt his pleasure too, the sensation nearly overwhelming. The rush of emotion and sensation through the bond was surreal, and through it, you could hear how your cries sounded to Thanos, feel how your cunt clutched at his cock, and see how you looked riding him.

Your body was sheened with sweat and your nipples were swollen and puffy from his mouth—a flash of pride went through him at that—and where your bodies were connected your cunt was spread wide open around his thick length.

Through the connection you both watched as his cock sunk into you over and over again, the violet skin shiny with your slickness. Arching your back and hips, you cried out in a high voice as his cock began pounding into that spot within you, and distantly you heard Thanos roar his pleasure as your cunt tightened in waves.

Opening your eyes, you met his gaze and slid a hand from his shoulder to come between you. Your fingers were a little clumsy and unsteady, but when they found their rhythm, your hips bucked and a sharp cry leapt from your throat.

Your clit pulsed with fire, and your cunt spasmed in wave after wave of release, the tides of it growing with each thrust of his powerful hips. Thanos’s lips bruised your own as his cock slammed into you, and with a few more firm strokes on your clit, you were coming.

Wailing brokenly, you held on as Thanos cursed and released your hair to grip both your hips and began lifting you up and back down onto his cock, his thrusts so hard they were jarring. Your cunt gushed and he growled, fucking into you somehow even harder it seemed.

“My Queen,” he rasped, voice strangled. You felt his hips judder and he missed a stroke; then, his cock was twitching inside you as his thrusts slowed, his cum filling you as your cunt pulsed around him. 

Your breaths came in gasps as your hips circled and rolled, milking him for every drop. Thanos panted and groaned in your ear, “You have drained me twice my Queen. I fear I have nothing left to give you,” he whispered.

With a faint chuckle you rolled your hips and purposely flexed your cunt, both of you moaning as his cock spilt more cum inside you at the stimulation. You rode him slowly, pressing exhausted and lingering kisses to his lips as his release continued.

It trickled out of you and coated your thighs as his large hands spanned your back, his breaths panting against your throat as you rode his slowly softening cock.

“Mmm my Titan, you are...so good to me,” you whispered, lips hovering over his. His chest shuddered against yours and his hips slowed, the pulsing of his cock within you slowing too.

“Of course my Queen,” he rasped, the lines on his face softened by pleasure. His lips met yours again and your bodies pressed together against the chill of the throne room. When his cock was soft within you—and yet he still filled you, unlike any other man ever had—you lifted yourself from him and began dressing slowly, limbs heavy within exhaustion.

Thanos sat back against his throne, tucking himself back into his trousers as he watched you through heavy lids, a content smile on his face. As you belted your tunic back into place you looked up and laughed softly, “Why are you looking at me like that?” you asked curiously.

He smiled faintly and shook his head, large fingers reaching out to tug on your wrist, pulling you back into his lap. Your tunic came undone and he slid a hand inside to caress your waist as he stared into your eyes. “Because Ah’Nah’Shira, I love you and I do not know how else to look at you.”

You froze, stomach flipping at his gentle words and soft caresses. You had known how he felt for some time—when his mind was open to yours nothing was hidden, but you hadn’t felt the same for him, and had kept your mind carefully guarded when it was open to him. Without hundreds of years of experience you wouldn’t have been able to do so while in the throes of passion.

This was the first time Thanos had spoken his feelings for you out loud and you were unsure of how to respond. You knew what he wanted you to say, what you _should_ say; but still, you hesitated. Thanos could feel your hesitation and his hands on you retreated, his visage growing dark and closed off.

“I...Thanos, you...” he shook his head and cut you off by rising to his feet, dropping you from his lap onto your own feet, your reflexes quick, despite your weary muscles. His broad back turned to you, and you could feel him cutting you off emotionally, his shoulders tense and walled off. 

Panic swelled within you and you lunged forward, grabbing onto his powerful bicep and pulling back, tugged him around to face you. His weathered face was stoic, but you could see the pain and anger in his eyes, flashing as he stared down at you. 

“Thanos,” you whispered, eyes pleading with him as he stood tall and proud. Releasing his arm, you reached up hesitantly, his flinch back stinging you. Swallowing hard around the tears in your throat, you spoke in a raspy voice, “Please Thanos, just, trust me.”

His gaze wavered and then shifted, his eyes growing brighter as he looked away, over your shoulder. At his faint nod you rose to your toes and laid your hands on his cheeks, closing your eyes as you opened your mind to his. A faint sob hitched in your throat as your mind met his, and you began to show him every moment that had changed things, had moved your heart. 

_You stood proud and silent and angry as Thanos the Mad Titan stood before your father and your people. You hated the sight of him. You hated the fear you could practically smell in the air. When Thanos’s gaze met yours, a flash of interest made you stand taller, your glare deepening. You listened as your father spoke, convincing him to take you and spare your planet. Thanos gazed at you once more and you lifted your jaw, giving him a challenging look. His lips quirked and a flash of amusement warmed his gaze._

_You had fallen asleep in the library, tucked into a loveseat by the fire, the book you had been reading slipping out of your fingers and onto the floor. The fire had long ago burned low, and when Thanos found you, it was nearly out. He took a blanket from the back of the couch and unfolded it, laying it over your sleeping form. The weight of the blanket roused you and through sleepy, slitted eyes, you found Thanos sitting on the floor below you, a book in his lap. For some reason his presence didn’t disturb you as it normally would. It comforted you to know you weren’t alone, and that this man, however mad and enigmatic, was there with you._

_Thanos pointed out the flowers and plants he had tended, explaining their origins and how he had struggled to care for them. You watched as his face lit up, and it occurred to you that every time you had seen him, he had seemed deeply unhappy. For a man with a mission, he didn’t seem pleased with any of the progress he was making, but here, in his gardens, he was relaxed and at ease. It made you wonder how many layers there really were to this man._

_The soft grass tickled your skin as you lay, staring up at the stars passing by, whirling gaseous things that glowed and shimmered. Beside you, Thanos tucked his hands behind his head and sighed softly. It was a melancholy sound and it drew your attention from the stars. Rolling to your side, you sidled up against him, laying your hand on his chest. One of his arms slid free to pull you closer and when you moved atop him, he rumbled with pleasure. There, beneath the stars and in the soft grass, you rode him, your skin shimmering with sweat and shining from starlight. Your quiet gasps and moans filled the lushly scented air and when you had both shattered, you pretended not to notice the tears in his eyes. Affection for this titan of a man, so broken and yet so strong, filled you._

_Thanos laughed as you told him a story of your childhood, eyes warm and face soft with affection. His fingers traced softly over the curve of your hip, his gaze steady and attentive. The intensity there made you flush a little, and when he leaned in to kiss you, a low chuckle in his throat, your heart flipped a little, and you weren’t sure why._

_He had brought you volstree fruits, fresh from the planet. You had mentioned them being your favorite and missing the tart flavor, and now, he had brought them to you. You stared at the bright yellow fruit in his large hands, extended in offering, and swallowed hard. He gazed uncertainly at you, waiting for you to say or do something. Your heart thumped unsteadily at the thought that he was doing these kind things for you, that he cared that much. You struggled to reconcile this man with the one who would cull half the universe. Reaching out slowly, you took one of the fruits and some decision within you was made. Whatever this was with Thanos, there was no going back. You were falling in love with him._

Opening your eyes, you found Thanos staring down at you, brow furrowed. The last memory had been just from the week prior. He stared at you intently, studying your face, trying to suss out the truth for himself. You could feel his mistrust through the open bond your power had created and gently soothed it, projecting your own mix of emotions to him. 

_Worry, affection, hope, desire, an ever growing love..._

_“_ My Lord Thanos!”

The peace of the moment and the bond between you was shattered as Maw strode into the room, casting you a nasty glance. Thanos tore his gaze away from you and turned to his child, giving the creature an expectant look. “What is it Maw?”

“We’ve found the signature of the Space Stone. It is aboard an Asgardian ship. We’re approaching now,” he murmured, making no attempt to hide his glee. 

Thanos nodded slowly, “Assemble the Black Order. Disable the ship and breech. I will follow shortly.”

Maw bowed and fled the room, leaving you alone once more. Thanos stared out at the empty throne room and sighed, deep lines furrowing his face. When a siren began blaring through the ship, you jumped and shifted closer to him, laying a hand on his arm. 

“Don’t go,” you whispered pleadingly. 

He turned to gaze down at you, face inscrutable. 

“Please Thanos, don’t,” you murmured, squeezing his arm beseechingly. 

His jaw firmed and he shook his head, “To what end would I stay? Destiny arrives all the same. Dread it. Run from it. And now, it's here. I _must_ go.”

As he stepped away, you felt something in your chest give way and a sob wracked you. Tears flowed down your face as you watched him march off to slaughter innocents. 

How monstrous was this love of yours...and how monstrous were you for being unable to stop?


	8. Chapter 8

Red lights strobed through the ship as the siren wailed on and on, ringing in your ears and throbbing in your skull. You were dazed, stuck in place where you had been when Thanos walked away, determined to get the Space Stone, no matter what the consequences. 

Abruptly the lights and siren shut off and the silence became deafening. It was like a switch though, because a moment later you were galvanized, hurrying from the throne room and up to the observation deck. As you ran, you extended your powers, reaching for the minds of those on the ship. One in particular was strong, bright. Wiping away the defenses, you pushed in, fear and panic bitter in your mouth. 

_Who dares attack the Keeper of the Bifrost?_

The voice was deep and masculine and the word Bifrost rang through your memory until it dredged up a name from your childhood. 

**_I am Princess A’Nah’Shira, please, listen to me Heimdall! You and your fellow Asgardians are under attack from Thanos, he seeks the Space Stone._ **

_The stone was destroyed on Asgard, we do not have it._

_**Thanos has sensed its presence, please, if someone there has it, you must get rid of it, destroy it!** _

_We do not have the stone, if we did, Thanos would not find it so easy to take._

Growling in frustration, you burst onto the observation deck and ran to the windows, pressing your palms against the icy glass. Closing your eyes, you opened your mind further, enabling yourself to see what was happening through Heimdall’s eyes. 

The Asgardians were scared, clustering together as their ship was fired upon by the Black Order war vessel. They didn’t have long until Thanos arrived. 

**_Heimdall, Thanos will be upon you in mere moments. You cannot win this fight! Please, tell Odin--_ **

_Odin is dead. Thor rules as King now._

_**Fine! Tell him what is coming!** _

Whatever Heimdall might have said in return was lost as his concentration was turned to the members of the Black Order boarding the ship. You watched in horror through his eyes as they went about killing half the crew. Thanos stood among the destruction, solemn and still. 

The screams of a mother clutching her dead child made your skin crawl, and when you expanded your mind, the collective grief was nearly overwhelming. 

You watched as Thanos demanded the stone from Thor and Loki, crushing Loki’s throat when he attempted to stab the massive Titan. The muted scream of agony from Thor was nothing compared to the mental waves of anguish that rocked through your connection with Heimdall, sickening you. 

Eyes blinking open but images from the ship still flashing before them, you fell to your knees as Thanos used the stones to obliterate the ship. Agony assaulted your mind, too wide open to stop it, unable to hide from the images of the Asgardians suffocating in space, burning and shredded to pieces. 

It was far too much for your mind to process and when a wave of black rolled over you, you gratefully succumbed to it. 

The next time you opened your eyes, you were in your quarters, resting on your bed. A soft shifting of cloth drew your gaze to the windows where Thanos was standing, staring out at the vastness of space surrounding the ship. He turned, face solemn as he studied your face, head tilted in contemplation. 

“You were ill?” he questioned, lines of concern on his face. 

Sitting up slowly, you shrugged a shoulder, “Of a sort.” When he frowned unhappily at this response, you stood and reached for your ndja, wrapping it around you securely. You were shaken, cold, and tormented deep in your soul. 

“Of what sort?” he demanded, sounding unwilling to let this pass. 

Swallowing hard, you took slow steps over to where he was, keeping a few feet of distance between you. He noticed this avoidance and scowled, “You do not wish to stand beside me? Do I disgust you that much?”

Head snapping up, you glared at him, tears in your eyes. “ _Yes_ Thanos, you do.” He recoiled slightly, shock in his gaze, and the pain there on his face made your stomach hurt. “You knew what my mission was all along,” he snapped, face setting into stone like he was hiding all his emotions behind a wall. “If it is so dismaying to you, perhaps you should leave.”

Huffing angrily, you strode forward, pushing your mind into his without warning. He let out a low groan of surprise and pain--you weren’t being gentle--and swayed. Your hand latched on to his enormous bicep and with a blink of your eyes you were both back on the Asgardian ship. 

This time though, you were experiencing the pain and grief and death together. You felt it roll through him, and this time, when it reached its peak as the ship was blown apart, you truly were sick. 

Tearing your hand from his arm you turned and dashed to the bathroom, barely making it in time. Your knees throbbed from where you had fallen without grace to heave out everything in your body. Gasping for breath, you whined softly as residual psychic pain rolled through your mind. 

When your head had finally cleared you were collapsed onto the cool tile floor, breathing shallowly, eyes closed. It occurred to you remotely that Thanos hadn’t followed you and you wondered if he too was similarly affected, or if he had just left. Heart aching from the enormity of the loss you had witnessed over and again and the impending loss of Thanos, you closed your eyes and retreated deep into your mind. 

Perhaps it _was_ time to leave this ship and make for your home world. 

* * *

 

* * *

Thanos sat in his throne, head cradled in his large hands. The agony and loss you had shown him had been...haunting. It reminded him of how deeply he had grieved the loss of his family and his home planet. 

_But when half of the universe is no more, these terrible things will never need to happen again. All will be balanced. Why does she not see this?_

Groaning softly, he shook his head, lifting it free from his hands to peer around the cold, empty room. With a heavy sigh he stood and made his way towards the gardens. He needed peace, and right now, it was the only place he might find any. 

* * *

Mind clearer than it had been in days, you dressed carefully before heading out of your room, head high as you made your way to the throne room. It was empty, for now. Ascending the stairs, you stood before the throne for a moment, and then turned to seat yourself. The stone was cold, unforgiving, but you didn’t mind, you had endured far worse in your training as a warrior queen. 

Eventually Maw and Proxima entered the room, speaking softly, too soft for you to hear from where you were sitting. Their gazes found you, rage and disbelief on their faces as they took in your place upon the throne. 

“Traitorous _whore_ ,” Maw spat, lunging towards you, teeth bared in fury. He was sent flying back with a casual flex of your powers, pinned to the wall so you could focus on Proxima. 

“Take your brother and go,” you ordered calmly, watching the way she eyed you before she nodded and grabbed Maw when you let him slump to the floor. They beat a hasty retreat and you turned your gaze back to the stone walls around you, losing yourself in your meditations. 

Heavy footsteps caught your attention some time later, and when you blinked, Thanos was standing at the base of the throne, heavy brow furrowed. “What are you doing?” he demanded voice firm and serious. 

You stared back at him for a long time, letting the silence make him uncomfortable. 

“Kneel,” you ordered, face impassive as he stared at you incredulously. 

“Excuse me?” he rumbled, taking a large step forward until your powers pushed him back, preventing him from coming any closer. 

“Am I your queen?” you asked, tilting your head to study him as he swallowed hard, broad shoulders tightening as he flinched back. You could see the anger and pride in his eyes, the way he looked positively galled at the idea of kneeling. 

He nodded slowly, “Of course you are. Why do you wish me to kneel?” he asked, sounding vexed at the request, voice pinched and brow furrowed. 

“Because, I am your queen, and I wish for your loyalty. I’ve given you everything; my love, my body, my loyalty. Is it really so difficult for you to give me the same?” you asked, lifting a brow. 

Thanos exhaled sharply, dropping his chin as he shook his head, “No my Tribute, but I cannot kneel, not even for you,” he murmured, “the only thing I shall kneel for is death.”

Brows raising, you lifted a hand, exerting your powers on him until the strength of it began to force him to his knees. His lips curled back in a snarl, limbs shaking as he struggled against your powers, knees quivering for a moment before they slammed to the stone floor. 

From his position at your feet he glared up at you, “You are making a grave mistake Ah’Nah’Shira,” he growled, body trembling as he struggled to free himself from the restraint your powers held him under.  

You nodded solemnly, “Perhaps Thanos, but I’ve made many since I chose to remain here on your ship. I let myself believe you were a troubled man who could be swayed from his path if someone showed him love, but I’ve seen that isn’t true. You took the lives of children and mothers and families, innocents, and you felt no remorse.”

Thanos growled and shook his head, “That is not true. I regret the lives I have taken, but there is no one else in the universe who can do what needs to be done,” he spat, voice strained under his anger. 

“No?”

He shook his head firmly and you smirked, “Perhaps you’re right,” you agreed mildly, studying him for a moment before rising to your feet. “Or, perhaps I can change your mind.”

Waving your fingers as you climbed down the stairs, you forced him to his feet and towed him along behind you, mind spread out to subtly nudge everyone in the ship out of your path. With a few more nudges, you sent them on errands or kept them in their rooms, a vague notion that they had very important things to do keeping them from coming and searching out their leader. 

The doors to Thanos’s chambers locked behind you with a resolute sound, and when you turned to face him, he was looking at you with a mix of betrayal and love, silver eyes glowing with hurt. Stepping closer, you peered up into his face, searching his gaze, his soul.

“My Titan, let me show you the truth,” you murmured, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. He flinched under the touch, averting his gaze from yours. Sighing softly, you touched his mind lightly with yours, calming his anger and soothing the hurt until he was pliant under your touch and more receptive to your persuasion. It wasn’t fighting fair, but then, you had no intention of doing so if it meant the destruction of the universe. 

Leaving him standing in a daze, you went to the vault in his room, retrieved the Infinity Gauntlet, and rejoined him in the main area of his quarters. Sliding the enormous glove on, you watched as the stones began to glow, their power rippling out like waves around you. 

Focusing on Thanos, you lightened your hold on his mind and watched as his gaze cleared, awe and horror on his face when you used the stones with ease. Using the power stone to enhance your own powers, you opened a portal to Titan, stepping through it and ushering Thanos along behind you. 

The devastation was complete, chunks of the planet were missing, the planet’s gravity was waffling between crushing and nearly weightless. The planet smelled like death, and when Thanos shuffled next to you, you could see the weight of his grief in his gaze. 

“This is a graveyard, why have you brought me here?” he asked roughly, sounding as though he was on the edge of tears. 

“Because I want you to remember your family. To think of all the families you are going to murder because your own grief has turned into something destructive and twisted.” 

Turning your gaze back to the ruins around you, you closed your eyes and chanted a long disused spell that your mother had taught you as a small child. The priests of A’She forbade its use by anyone, though you had heard plenty of stories of its use millennia ago by the last warrior queen.

A’Nah’Shira was her name too, and when a tribesman from the outlying lands had challenged her for the crown with armies bought from his allies on other worlds, the queen had known she had little chance to win. Gravely outnumbered and with little hope, she painted her face as the ancient rites dictated, slit her palm to donate the blood required and poured her powers forth.

Your face was painted for the rites and you were dressed in the ceremonial robes of your ancestor, rusty spots still staining the fabric in places. When you had found it among your belongings you had begun to wonder if your father offering you as Tribute had been nothing more than a ruse.

Why else would he give you this power?

Thanos watched as you chanted and shook back the long sleeves of the robe, something silver glinting in your hand. It too was important; the blade had to be spiritually clean to be used for this rite, and you knew for a fact this one had never been used.

It had last adorned your mother’s thin finger; the women of your world had many secret blades and weapons to protect and defend. It was always the female of the species that was more dangerous you had come to learn, because they had so much more to lose.

In a quick slashing movement, you opened a vein on your arm and chanted as your blood dropped down onto the dusty red dirt of the ruined planet. Thanos’s low cry of alarm was ignored as the spell grew and grew until the air around you was heavy and pregnant with promise.

When Thanos let out a cry of despair and heartbreak, you knew you had succeeded.

Opening your eyes, you found the Titan stepping back with a look of horror, his large limbs trembling.

“What have you done A’Nah’Shira?” he whispered hoarsely, shaking his head in disbelief, for standing before him were the shades of his long dead wife and daughter.

Heart pinching, you swallowed hard and whispered, “What must be done.”

His bright silver eyes flicked to yours, and the agony and fury there made your stomach clench unpleasantly.

“This is profane,” he hissed.

“Thanos? My love?”

His head whipped back around to find his wife smiling at him and stepping forward, his daughter towed along behind. Thanos shook his head furiously and stepped back, throat working.

“Daddy?”

His daughter wrested free of her mother’s grasp and ran to her father. It seemed instinct took over because Thanos fell to his knees, arms wide to embrace her, but she was no more than smoke, dissolving at the touch and then reforming behind him with a confused frown.

Thanos sobbed as his wife stepped forward and stood before him, staring down at him with a soft, benevolent smile. “My love, you are tormented by the things you do,” she murmured. When she reached out to touch him you imbued her with more power, giving her a more corporeal form.

Her hand landed on his cheek in a gentle caress and Thanos let out a low, wounded sound that ripped at your guts. His much larger hand rose to cover hers and as she smiled down at him, he sobbed.

“Our deaths and the death of Titan were not your fault my love. You gave the council a warning and they did not heed it. Those who survived have been punished by your hand and are no more. What you do to the galaxy makes you judge, jury and executioner. You are not the man I loved,” she murmured, eyes disappointed when he looked up at her, lips trembling.

“If I do not do this, more planets and peoples will go the same way as Titan,” he argued softly. “Is it not more kind to use the power of the stones to take care of the problem once and for all?”

“Thanos, what you do is not done out of kindness, it is done out of madness. Your actions shame me, they shame _you,_ and if you do not find a new way, you too will pay the ultimate price for your hubris.”

His wife waved a hand towards their daughter, “The blood of billions of daughters will be on your hands my love. Fathers, mothers, sons... _families_. They will all be gone.”

Thanos shook his head, rising up on his knees unsteadily, “They will feel nothing my love. I am not so cruel.”

His wife’s brow lifted up in a wry expression. “No? Was it not cruel to murder what was left of the Asgardians? Was it not cruel to take the lives of the innocent still in the womb?” she turned and gestured to you, “Was it not cruel to take a Queen from her throne for your own pleasure?” 

Her face fell in bitter disappointment, “The man I loved was not cruel. He was sweet and kind and cared about others. This man kneeling before me is a slave to his pride and anger. It will destroy you along with those you are going to murder.” Waving a hand towards their daughter, her face crumpled with sorrow, “You will never see us again if you continue along this path my love. You will be condemned to a plane of existence where we cannot join you.”

At this, Thanos made a choked noise and reached out towards them both, tears falling freely. “Please, do not leave me again,” he begged, the brokenness of his voice shattering your heart in your chest. 

His wife looked up to you, eyes glimmering with sorrow. “Thank you for loving him, for guiding him as best you could.”

Nodding, you sniffled and glanced at Thanos, flinching at the anger in his gaze. Returning your gaze to hers, you gave her a ghost of a smile, “Would you like peace Lady?”

“No! My love, don’t go!”

Thanos’s broken plea made both you and his wife turn to him, studying him as he begged. His daughter stepped forward and you imbued her too with more strength, allowing her to step into his arms and wrap her tiny limbs around him in a fierce hug. Sobs wracked Thanos’s chest as she whispered something in his ear and your gaze flicked away, overwhelmed. 

His wife met your eyes and nodded, “Thank you Ah’Nah’Shira, Warrior of the Light, Queen of the Dead, Ruler of Na’Shiros and Bringer of Peace.” 

Your skin shivered as she spoke the titles. There were stories that the dead knew all; past, present, and future. Her usage of these titles spoke that they were more than just stories, passed from generation to generation, they were the truth. 

“Be at peace Lady,” you whispered, smiling shakily at her as tears of your own streamed down your cheeks. 

Thanos cried out as his daughter began to dissolve in his arms, a bright light surrounding her and her mother. Lurching forward, his large hands swiped through their dissolving forms, the light fading slowly. Collapsing forward onto his hands, his huge frame was wracked by sobs, guttural and heartbreaking. 

You let him cry, tears of your own streaking your ceremonial paint. Sniffling, you chanted the words to end the flow of blood from your arm, wincing at the slight sting as it healed. Tucking the ceremonial knife into your pocket, you stood quietly as Thanos cried, large fingers digging into the red, dead dirt of Titan. 

His tears slowed gradually, replaced with a heavy silence. 

“Bring them _back_ ,” he demanded, voice thick and low. 

“I cannot. They are in the spirit realm, at peace. They cannot be summoned back from that place.”

Rising rapidly to his feet, Thanos strode over to you, glaring down at you. One meaty hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing the air from your lungs. His eyes crackled with rage and you briefly wondered if he would murder you. 

“ _Bring, Them. Back.”_

Your smaller hand covered his, gentle and soft. Your kind eyes met his furious ones and you pressed your powers out, soothing him gently, like small lapping waves against an enormous beach. His rage was nearly overpowering, and you could see inside his mind that he indeed was thinking of strangling you. 

“Thanos, my love, I cannot. You will see them again, when your time comes.”

A broken, warbling noise came from low in his throat and you very gently peeled his fingers from your throat and twined them with yours. Reaching up, you pressed your entwined knuckles to his cheek, smiling faintly. 

“Your time will come Thanos, as it does for us all. Be at peace until then knowing you will see your family again someday.”

He shuddered under your touch and with a thought, you transported back onto the ship, the stones gleaming in their settings on the gauntlet. Carefully you removed it, took it back to its place in Thanos’s vault and shut the door, pondering your next move. 

You watched Thanos kneel before the large bay of glass, looking out onto the freezing black vacuum of space with a wear, heartbroken expression. A plan slowly began forming in your mind, and though you weren’t sure if it would work, you had hope. 

 _Bringer of Peace_ his wife had called you.

 _Warrior of the Light_. 

Surely that meant you would have _some_ chance at success. 

 

 


End file.
